Time and Time Again
by Obsidian Abyss
Summary: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel
1. Changing the Future

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day, Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko

AN: Kuroko's going to try and change what he thinks he can change but first he has to build up his stamina, endurance and strength and go through puberty again.

EDITED 4/25/13: I just added more details, corrected some stuff, added punctuation marks and criticized my own work. If there are mistakes I missed, please point them out by reviewing them or PM me instead.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Bye Kuroko," Kagami Taiga yelled as he went the other way. "See you tomorrow!"

The blue haired boy nodded back in reply and walked back to his home. Practice today was as tiring as usual and rather normal for once because the past few days were spent with the Seirin Team's training being interrupted by some of the old members of the Generation of Miracles (specifically Kise) coming into the Gym to talk with him.

"_Kurokocchi, let's go out and get some Vanilla milkshakes! My treat." Kise smiled charmingly as he casually entered the gym with a group of squealing fan girls following him. The group filled nearly half of the gym._

_Kuroko blankly looked up at the blonde. "How about later Kise-kun, I'm currently in the middle of training."_

"_You heard what he said so," Riko drawled, threateningly. "__**OUT**__!" She kicked him so hard that he literally flew out of the gym screaming, "So mean!" _

''_It was a good thing he went out through the door instead of a wall.'' Kuroko said quietly, watching the blonde fly away passively while his fan girls ran after their handsome idol._

At the start, they thought that the basketball playing model would just come in and out only _occasionally_ to see Kuroko. But unfortunately for them, they were very wrong.

He came to visit _every single day_ with a crowd of screaming hormonal teens following him. Had it just been him that would come to their gym maybe they wouldn't have made such a big fuss about it but it wasn't so it made things aggravating.

And the coach vented out her irritation at Kuroko for it.

Yesterday, Kuroko had spoken to Kise about it and managed to convince him to stop visiting for a while or at least visit at a later time.

Though all of Seirin thought that Kise-kun was irritating, Kuroko appreciated the blonde for coming to visit him every day. They rarely ever see each other since their schools were on different districts and the copy cat basketball player was taking the time to come and see him. It made the stoic phantom feel happy inside.

"Okaa-san, Otou-san, I'm back." Kuroko greeted in his usual monotone voice as he entered the house. He put down his stuff in the living room and walked to the kitchen only to be greeted not by his parents but by a note.

The blue haired boy opened the piece of paper carefully and read it.

_Your father and I will be gone for a week. _

_There is food in the microwave and we left money for you. Have a good week._

_-Mother_

Kuroko sighed and put the note down. His parents were on one of their business trips and he had the house to himself yet again. Sure, the blue haired boy got used to being left alone for long periods of time. That's how he became independent. Yet, there were times that he would long for the attention of his parents.

But then again, they never did notice him even if they were in the same room with him.

Kuroko walked up the stairs into his room, grabbed some clean clothes and a towel then headed to the bathroom to take a good long shower. He didn't feel like eating (though if any of his teammates heard him, they would've shoved some food into his mouth already) so after cleaning himself up and drying his messy blue hair, he immediately fell into the soft sanctuary of his bed.

Not knowing that things were going to be a whole lot different the next day.

* * *

For some odd reason, Kuroko felt like he had been sleeping in a whirlpool while sleeping when he woke up. His hair also looked like it had gone through a strong wind of some sorts though it always did tend to look like that after he wakes up.

As his sky blue eyes opened, Kuroko wanted to check the time. Looking to his left, he couldn't see a clock or the drawer he placed there for him to easily find out the time. Shaking his head, he got up sluggishly and dragged his feet around to look for his alarm clock.

Strangely enough, it was on his study table. Kuroko pondered on how it got there but chose to think about it later (it was too early in the morning to think about such trivial matters) and looked at the time instead.

_5:30_ am

He usually woke up earlier than that ever since he got into Seirin High but his body probably needed the rest after the training yesterday so he didn't pay much attention to it.

Stretching his arms, Kuroko noticed that his room looked different but he took no notice of it. He was probably just imagining it anyway.

But after a few minutes of searching for things that weren't in the places he knew he had put them yesterday and finally shaking off the feeling of drowsiness, his eyes widened in surprise.

His room looked suspiciously like what it did when he was 13. The books were arranged differently, his bed sheets were different from the ones he used yesterday, he couldn't find his Seirin uniform but he did find newly bought Teikou uniforms.

"What on earth…" Kuroko murmured in disbelief, running his fingers through his bed hair. A very ridiculous theory came into his mind at that moment. He didn't want to believe it but it seemed to be the only idea that he had that explained why he was in this predicament.

He, Kuroko Tetsuya, went back in time to his first day at Teiko Middle school.

'_No that couldn't be it.' _Kuroko thought, mentally smacking himself at even considering the ridiculous idea. This could be just some vividly realistic dream that his mind came up with or a joke that his friends came up with to mess with him.

Taking a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself, Kuroko took his Teikou uniform and took a quick bath before changing into it. He was so engrossed in his thoughts about that situation that he didn't notice that it wasn't Winter anymore. The cherry blossoms were blooming, signalling the coming of term but due to the circumstances, he wasn't observant to all things.

But he knew, something peculiar was going on and he was going to find out what it was.

While observing his surroundings as he went to the direction of the kitchen, Kuroko noticed a lot of differences. The picture frames and the placement of the lamps, couches and tables were not in the same arrangement. He wasn't used to it so he would occasionally bump into some of the furniture.

After taking in the several changes in his house, Kuroko looked at himself closely. One of the most obvious distinctions about himself that differed from what he was used to was his height. Kuroko was a lot shorter which irked him. He knew he was more petite than most boys his age but now he was even shorter.

Finally reaching the kitchen, he saw some unwashed dishes on the sink and newspapers on the table signifying that his parents had woken up a lot earlier than he did and already left for work.

Kuroko took the newspapers and looked at the date. _April 1 _

Then suddenly Kuroko remembered what day it was today. The first day of school for Teikou Middle School. He could recall more or less what had happened that day.

It was that day where he first saw the future members of the Generation of Miracles. They were all in the same class but they didn't initially talk to each other unless necessary before they all joined the basketball club. He also remembered that he wouldn't be seeing his parents until after school where they would greet him then continue whatever it was they were doing.

Kuroko's lips formed a small smile. He had the chance to change things! Kuroko could keep his soon to be teammates from becoming what they did in the future, he could possibly stop Kiyoshi-sempai from experiencing that accident on his knee, he could bring Kise to the team earlier than expected to avoid that fight with Haisaki and a lot more things.

A few tears fell from his eyes while thinking of all the painful moments he could keep from happening; he was acting completely out of character due all the overwhelming emotions taking over. Puberty...he would have to go through that again but it was certainly worth it...

_Changing the future…_

After relaxing and thinking of what he should do for the day, he ate some toast and washed the dishes before gathering his stuff for school. It was only 6:30 in the morning and he knew classes would start at 7:30. There was also that welcoming ceremony for the new first years 10 minutes earlier but Kuroko wanted to meet his old….. Well soon to be new friends.

Kuroko couldn't help but smile.

Due to habit he called out for Tetsuya #2 to come and eat for a while before realizing that he wouldn't meet the dog until his 1st year in high school. Kuroko will really miss #2.

Grabbing his bag, Kuroko stepped out of his house and looked at his surroundings as though it was the first time he ever saw them. He was 3-4 years into the past and he was certainly not going to screw it. Well, at least he hoped he didn't.

There weren't many differences. The houses, streets, names of streets and many others were still the same so the bluenette was sure he would find his way around easily.

Kuroko walked for around 15 minutes before finally reaching Teiko Middle School. There were a lot of students chatting excitedly amongst themselves, most of them looked older. He walked through the entrance unnoticed and went to the board where the sections of the new students were posted. Had some of the teachers had seen him they might've asked how he knew where the sections were posted but they didn't.

Kuroko remembered that it took him quite a while for him to find the board before. He was almost late for the Welcoming Ceremony back then.

As he correctly recalled, he was in class 1-B with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. The classroom was on the 1st floor but he wasn't supposed to know that yet.

"Oh, there's the board!" Someone said in relief. "I thought we would never find it! Thank god we asked one of the upperclassmen."

"Hey Dai-chan, do you think we'll be classmates?" A familiar feminine voice asked.

'_Satsuki Momoi._' Kuroko thought fondly when he saw the pink haired female.

"Of course we'll be, Satsuki!" Aomine answered with utmost confidence like there was no way he and his childhood friend would be separated. "There's no doubt about it."

Kuroko moved away from the board and 'disappeared' from the view of the two friends. He watched as Aomine pointed out both their names from the list of students under 1-B.

"See, I told you!" Momoi smiled at Aomine.

"I shouldn't have doubted you." As the two walked away Kuroko let out the breath he hadn't known he was holding.

'_It's nice to see them again._' Kuroko thought with a serene expression on his face. '_Though I met them just yesterday morning, it feels a whole lot different now.'_

Deep in thought, the bluenette walked to the Podium where the Welcoming Ceremony was going to be held.

* * *

"I welcome all of you new students to Teikou Middle School," The Principal said with pride and arrogance. "Here in Teikou Middle School your academic and extra-curricular talents will be enhanced to bring honor to the school…" Kuroko blocked out the rest of the speech from his mind. Having heard it once before is enough for him.

"…..winning is everything and loss is not accepted….." Kuroko flinched slightly as he heard those words again. For some reason that phrase seemed to always sneak into his mind. Before, he should've known better than to believe that philosophy but what's done is done.

And will be redone differently this time around.

"….Once again, welcome to Teikou Middle School." The new students and the teachers applauded the Principal before gathering together and being sent to the classrooms. Kuroko chose to stay in the back to avoid being accidentally hit by other since they didn't notice him.

"I can't wait to join the Culinary Arts club!" A girl in the front whispered excitedly.

"Really? Well I'd like to join the Soccer club." Someone else replied.

"The Arts Club seems to interesting to me." A boy stated.

"Nah- better be in the Basketball club." A boy yelled out carelessly. '_Aomine'_ Kuroko thought. He knew that the dark boy had been playing basketball for a long time and enjoyed it greatly.

'_Even if things changed in 2nd year and 3__rd__ year, I'll make sure that won't happen again.'_ Kuroko vowed to himself.

The 1st year students continued to talk about school clubs, lessons and other things as they were lead to their classrooms. Kuroko followed the teacher who he recognized as the homeroom teacher of 1-B.

After a few minutes, all the students were settled in their classrooms. In the classroom of 1-B, Kuroko chose to sit at the far back corner to avoid attention but he knew that even if he sat in front, the teachers wouldn't notice him at all.

He looked around and saw Midorima who was sitting towards the front with a baseball in his bandaged left hand. It was probably the lucky item of the day for Cancers. Aomine and Momoi were sitting beside each other near the windows; Kise was also near the front but slightly farther from Midorima and was currently chatting with one of his peers; Murasakibara was sitting at the back looking bored and uninterested while eating candies and Akashi was sitting…

"Good morning," A smooth voice greeted eloquently from beside him. Kuroko blinked owlishly for a moment before snapping his head to the direction from where the voice came from. Though his face was stoic right now, his emotions were quite the opposite when he saw who his seatmate was.

Beside him was Akashi Seijuro the future captain of the Generation of Miracles. He looked the same as Kuroko remembered him to be when they were in middle school. Akashi's bangs were longer, both his eyes were still crimson and –

He was about an inch and a half taller than him.

"Hello." Kuroko replied back in monotone, gazing at his captain's calculating eyes. Out of all the members in GoM, Akashi was the most ruthless and manipulative of them all. Kuroko couldn't describe Akashi as evil at all since he was only 12 and even in the future, he could not consider the red head as that but he is rather (for lack of a better word to define him) extreme in some cases.

But Akashi can be a very nice person when he wants to be.

Suddenly, the red head smiled slightly. "My name is Akashi Seijuro, may I ask for yours?"

"Hai. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." Kuroko said to his classmate. How strange. The very first time he had talked to the red head was in the gym after Aomine had convinced him to not quit the team. How come he was talking to him now?

Akashi looked like he was about to say something but was interrupted by the teacher in front.

"Good Morning students. My name is Kimiwari Luka and I will be your homeroom and mathematics teacher from this day until the end of the year." The stern looking teacher said strictly. "I do not tolerate tardiness, late submission of projects, laziness or undisciplined acts in or out of the classroom. I will properly punish anyone who opposes my rules is that understood?"

All the students nodded.

"Hn, good." Kimiwari sensei approved. "Remember this students, winning is everything and losses will not be tolerated so I expect all of you to aim for the best and nothing less."

As Kimiwari sensei discussed the rules and regulations of the school Kuroko felt someone gazing at him and he already knew who it was without having to look.

For whatever reason there is to be, Akashi looked interested in him which surprised him. Did he unknowingly change something already? He better be more careful...

"…..And I suggest you all to join the Math Club, you will certainly increase your ability in the subject matter if you do…." Kuroko tried to ignore the stare of Akashi and chose to actually listen to the strict teacher's voice.

"Remember, your seating arrangement now is permanent and won't be changed until next school year." Kuroko felt his eye twitch as he heard those words. How come he didn't remember that? "But I have the privilege to move you to a different seat if necessary."

"Now here are your schedules." She lifted the hand that was holding the sheets of paper. "When I call your name please come in front and get your schedule."

The teacher called out names stiffly one after the other and it wasn't in alphabetical order so some students would take a peek at the schedules of those who already had theirs.

"We have Social Studies first thing in the morning?" someone complained loudly.

"Seems that we've got 2 periods of P.E on Mondays and Tuesdays."

"Look, we've got official club meetings on Friday afternoons." Meaning that all clubs would have meetings on Fridays after classes are over.

Suddenly, Kuroko heard his name called so he swiftly went to the front and stood beside Kimiwari sensei.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" The bluenette stared blankly at the teacher. He was right beside her.

"Kuroko Tetsuya!" Kimiwari sensei yelled louder. Kuroko sighed and tapped the shoulder of his teacher.

"Excuse me but that would be – " His sentence was interrupted by a large shriek coming from the teacher. Kuroko looked questioningly at the surpised adult.

"I am Kuroko Tetsuya, sensei." He said in a monotone voice.

Kimiwari sensei glared at him. "Then why didn't you come and get your schedule when I called you at the start? You've been wasting my time young man! Deten – "

"I apologize for interrupting you but I was right beside you the whole time." Kuroko defended, his face still emotionless. "You didn't seem to notice my presence at all sensei."

The Homeroom and math teacher continued to glare at him while grudgingly giving him his schedule. But then her eyes widened when she didn't see the student in front of her anymore. She started looking around frantically for the 'misbehaving' student she now has in her hands.

'_I love misdirection._' Kuroko thought from his seat as Kimiwari sensei finally calmed down and continued to call students. Kuroko now remembered exactly how ill tempered this particular teacher tended to be.

When the first day of classes finally ended, Kuroko was glad that there was no school the next day since it was a weekend.

This day is where he discovered/re-discovered Kimiwari sensei's dislike for him (but most of the time she never noticed him), Akashi's dark aura and all-knowing personality, Murasakibara's love for snacks and childishness, Aomine and Momoi's loud 'disagreements', Kise's boredom since he hadn't played basketball yet and Midorima's anti-social personality (he still wasn't much of a talker in the future but he was a lot more sociable).

Kuroko felt content in meeting the old GoM again. It was going to be hard to keep them from becoming arrogant in the future and he didn't think he could stop that but he would aim to make them keep their love for not just victory but for basketball itself.

**Chapter End**

* * *

**AN:** Kuroko goes back in time after the Winter Cup and whether or not he won it will be kept under wraps for a while.

What would you like Kuroko to do? How would you like Kuroko to act around the GoM?

What do you think will happen?

Review Please~


	2. To lie or not to lie

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: I was so happy to see the positive reviews and suggestions for the story! I hope I won't let your expectations down!

EDITED 4/25/13: Akashi refers to Kuroko with his first name, some mistakes are corrected. I'm laughing at the way my younger self used to write and face palming at the same time.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

It was amusing that the very first thing Kuroko would think about on his second day of being the past was to get a Vanilla Milkshake from Maji Burger. The Bluenette had completely forgotten to get some after school yesterday and now he was craving for the drink.

As usual, his parents weren't home so Kuroko fixed himself a couple of pancakes to eat then locked the door before going out with the intent of getting his favorite drink.

Upon entering the fast food restaurant, Kuroko noticed that there weren't much people eating so he could easily just order his drink, pay and go since there wasn't any line. Kuroko moved to one of the empty counters and was again unnoticed by the cashier.

Used to the lack of reaction to his presence, Kuroko started talking. "Excuse me – "

"Eh," The man at the cashier looked up surprised. "When did you get there?"

"I've been standing here for the last 10 minutes." Kuroko was lying since he'd only been there for less than a minute but this would make the guy pay more attention to his surroundings.

Not that it would help him in noticing Kuroko anyway.

"Well I'd like to order Vanilla Milkshake." Kuroko said in a monotone tone to the embarrassed man after an awkward silence. He was probably wondering about how he couldn't have noticed the boy in front of him.

"O-oh alright, coming up sir." The cashier disappeared and quickly reappeared with a cup in hand. "Would that be all?"

"Yes." Kuroko paid for the drink. "Thank you." Grabbing the cup he walked out of the restaurant sipping his drink and walked to the direction of one of the abandoned courts he knew of. No one ever visited this court because they thought that there was a ghost there.

One of the perks of having a weak presence was that nobody would bother you since heck – they wouldn't know you were there in the first place but it was a hindrance too since there was nobody to be with you.

Kuroko threw the now empty cup into one the trash cans nearby and silently entered the court. It looked old and rather dusty since it was rarely ever cleaned but he didn't mind it. As long as the basketball hoops and the abandoned basketballs hidden around here were still in shape then he didn't mind at all.

The Expert Passer started warming up and stretching, thinking about how much he would have to improve his physical attributes to be able to still throw strong and quick passes and shoot with accuracy. Passes probably won't be much of a problem for him.

It was shooting the ball into the basket that would be problematic.

Grabbing the ball, Kuroko went into his own position of shooting. Basketball players usually shoot with their wrist and fingertips but Kuroko shoots the ball with his palms (since he was used to using his palms in passes). The problem was that if he used his palms to thrust the ball forward it would mess up the usual shooting posture so Kuroko had to adjust.

The bluenette shot the ball and watched it as it disappeared from sight while falling. It was hard to block the_ Phantom Shot_ but Kise had been able to block it with the combination of Akashi's Emperor Eye and Murasakibara's block. Though not the exact perfect copy of Akashi's Emperor Eye but good enough to be able to spot the ball. And the blonde's captain, Kasamatsu, discovered the trick to beating it as well. All he had to do was back off and keep a certain distance from Kuroko. That way, the field of vision will not be limited downwards and the ball will be visible.

Well, there was no such thing as a foolproof plan in basketball so Kuroko would have to find a way to counter that.

'_But Akashi's Emperor Eye could see the smallest movements of an opponent and he's exceptionally good in predicting one's next moves. And off the court he could discover people's hidden talents. That's how he found out about me before….er… will soon find out about me anyway.' _Kuroko thought as he watched the ball appear again as it passed through the hoop.

Maybe...just maybe... he could actually improve his shooting skills.

"Hum." Kuroko picked the ball up and went a farther distance from the hoop.

"I wonder how far I could go before I'd miss a shot. Best to know my limitations."

* * *

The Bluenette had been practicing for over 6 hours and it was currently 4:35 now. Thinking that it was about time to finish up, he hid the ball and walked out of the court. He passed some people who were gossiping to each other.

"Did you hear the dribbling of the ball a while ago? I didn't see anyone there at all!" A girl stated.

"I never knew that those rumors could actually be true! There really must be a ghost there!" Her friend agreed. "But why do you think a ghost would reside in a basketball court?"

"Who knows? I certainly don't want to find out." Kuroko mentally smiled. Listening to people talk about you as a ghost was amusing.

Reaching home, Kuroko took a shower and changed into clothes that weren't covered in sweat. He had certainly tired himself out today since his body wasn't used to harsher training and he had tried practicing his Ignite Pass. Kuroko didn't have enough strength to do the Upgraded Version of it but he was satisfied enough with the outcome.

If the old Riko had been there she would've told him not to over work himself because it was her job as coach to do that.

He knew the consequences (that came from his exhaustion and from Riko's torturous training after he got better) of that based on experience. Though it wouldn't stop him anyway.

And since he wasn't close to anybody at Teikou at the moment, there wouldn't be anyone who would scold him for it.

'_That last thought made me sound like a rebellious child._' Kuroko thought idly. '_Well technically I am one physically at least. I have the mentality of a 16 year old while in the body of a 13 – "_

Oh wait, his birthday was still next year so he was still 12 years old at the moment.

Kuroko shook his head in an attempt to not think about his current situation and proceeded to cook some noodles for the night. Seeing as he was alone again for the next 3 weeks it would so some good to do something to rile the time away.

* * *

Monday came more quickly than expected and Kuroko (as he did before) was one of the earliest students that went to school so he had around half an hour of free time before classes start. The destination Kuroko went to was not the Basketball Court but the –

_BUMP-Crash!_

Kuroko fell down to the ground, feeling books and a heavy shogi board fall on his being. He also heard a thump in front of him meaning whoever he had bumped into had also fallen down. The student was first to recover and helped take the stuff off of him.

"I apologize for making you fall." Kuroko looked straight at the face of Akashi. The first person he met for the day just had to be the too observant future captain of the GoM. How absolutely lucky of him. "I only realized you were there just a moment before we bumped to each other."

'_Knowing him, he wouldn't let that happen again.'_ The red head wasn't very fond of mistakes like these. '_And he probably noticed my lack of presence by now.'_

"I should apologize as well. I was deep in thought while on my way to the library." Kuroko said in monotone. "Akashi-kun, do you need any help in those books or the shogi board?"

"No thank you. Now I must be on my way." Akashi walked past him. "See you in class, Tetsuya."

Akashi was now addressing him with his first name. It almost felt as though he was talking to the Akashi he knew from the future.

"See you then." Kuroko replied and continued to go the library. In an effort to forget what just happened, the bluenette concentrated on what books he should borrow instead. There were a lot of mystery and suspense books in the Teiko library which he hadn't been able to read in his past… 'life' (for lack of a better word) and Kuroko certainly couldn't wait to do so.

* * *

'_He's not back yet.'_ Akashi thought as he looked at the empty seat beside him. '_And there's only five minutes left until classes start.'_

The red head was not worrying about his mysterious classmate's well being, just curious. After all, Akashi wasn't one to worry about others especially those who have just met. But this Kuroko Tetsuya was an exception. Due to carelessness and clumsiness (as much as he'd hate to admit it, this was true) he had knocked into said person. Most people would forget about such a trivial thing but Akashi couldn't.

He had shown vulnerability to a fellow student. Though said student had been more troubled than him, it was still bad that he let his guard down and hadn't seen Kuroko coming until it was too late.

And it wasn't only that instant where he hadn't noticed the blue haired boy and that very much irritated him. Akashi was supposed to know everything that was going on and his new seatmate was unknowingly going against this. Somehow this one could easily disappear from your sight for a moment and reappear in another place almost just as quickly.

'_3 minutes left.'_ Akashi thought as more and more students came into the classroom and he couldn't' find any sign of the boy who he had been thinking about. Since Akashi didn't like owing people (Yes he considered the fact that Kuroko had forgiven him for his carelessness of bumping into him as a favor) so he stood up and was about to go to the library.

"Where are you going, Akashi-kun?" A soft monotone voice asked from his left. Akashi kept his face composed and casual even when he was surprised underneath, then looked to the direction of the supposedly empty chair and saw a blue haired boy looking at him with his usual inexpressive face.

"I felt like going to the library." Akashi lied smoothly. He was fighting the urge to ask how long had the bluenette been there. "But I only realized now that it would've been a waste of my time and effort since what I was looking for wouldn't be found there."

Blank blue eyes stared at him. "Ah, I see."

He watched as Kuroko put some thick pocketbooks into his bag and noticed that he kept one out.

"Nice book, Silence of the Lambs." Akashi couldn't help but comment.

"Is it really? I haven't read it yet and the librarians had recommended it."

The crimson eyed boy nodded in approval. "It is. The suspense and mystery was written perfectly well in the book. I particularly enjoy the character of Hannibal Lecter."

"Since you're praising the book quite highly Akashi-kun, I'm quite excited to read it." Kuroko still had that stoic look to his face but it had a slight look of excitement to read the book.

"Just being curious but what makes you think that my opinion would be enough for you to know that the book is well written?"

Kuroko stared at him with an unreadable and impeccable expression on his pale face.

"You just seem like the type to know a good quality story from a bad one." Was the blunt and somewhat vague reply.

_Riiii~iiiiing _

Students in the front and back groaned as they heard the bell ring. Obviously they weren't keen on having classes and being lectured today.

"Ah, I'll read it later then." Kuroko muttered quietly and the book disappeared from his view quickly.

"Good Morning class – "A tall brunette walked to the front with a box of chalk, books and papers in hand. "My name is Sitoori Jura, your Social Studies teacher from first year onwards."

If Akashi remembered correctly from his research of his teachers, this teacher knew his stuff well and was a reliable teacher.

Seems the he wouldn't be able to use his red incredibly sharp scissors for a while.

* * *

"Dai-chan wake up!" Momoi whispered to her sleeping seatmate. "This is definitely not the time to sleep!"

"Nnnn…5 more minutes…." Was the murmured reply that she received which caused a red vein to appear on her forehead. Momoi grabbed her book and smacked the back of her childhood friend's head. It had successfully waked him up.

Aomine glared at her as he cursed silently. As much as he'd like to express his freedom of speech, there was a teacher in front that could easily give him detention.

"Tch." Momoi took that as a sign that Aomine would at least try to stay awake for next 10 minutes since it was almost Lunch period. Honestly, this guy could play basketball with older and more experienced players for 3 hours straight and still beat them but he couldn't even stay awake for a class?

Momoi sighed. '_That's Dai-chan for you.' _She thought as she took down notes. Her childhood friend had been asleep since Social Studies class had ended and it was surprising that none of the teacher had caught him sleeping yet.

"…and –log[1x_] is the formula on how to get the pH depending on how many H+ the substance has." The teacher front drawled out in a boring manner. "If what was stated was OH-ions and you were asked to find the pH you have to do the same formula and subtract the answer from 14. Now please get your notebooks and answer this seat work. You have only 5 minutes to answer. Copy everything."

Most of the students who hadn't taken notes at all lazily got their notebooks from their bags and started copying. This class needed a scientific calculator to answer the questions so those who were unlucky enough to forget to bring it had to borrow from others.

'_But the way this teacher explained it made it harder to understand the topic.'_ Momoi thought as she quickly listed down the questions. '_Those five minutes he gave us will only be enough to answer 1-2 questions.'_

"Whaaaat? I didn't even understand a single thing!" Aomine grunted, scratching his head in confusion.

Momoi looked at Aomine with an annoyed expression before smacking the back of his head. "That's because you slept through the whole discussion!"

* * *

Kuroko didn't know if this was considered cheating or not but for some reason he remembered the answers to this particular test. His best subjects were History and Geography since he could easily memorize easily and remember things especially if they were interesting.

Though he couldn't find out what was so interesting about these answers but he wasn't complaining at all.

After copying all the questions, Kuroko pretended to use his scientific calculator to make it seem like he was trying to get the answers. It felt ridiculous doing so. The Bluenette was just randomly pressing buttons quickly and then writing the answers he remembered down on the paper.

'_Done.'_ Kuroko thought, putting down the calculator. It's not that he didn't understand the topic for today though it was a different story before. When he had gone through this class he had to go to the library and read books about the topic to finally comprehend what the heck the teacher was trying to explain to them which was very helpful.

This was probably using some kind of perfume of some sorts that puts people to sleep or makes them extremely bored. Maybe he uses chloroform as cologne. Kuroko had an amused look in his eyes.

"Done already?" Akashi asked. He had a blank expression on his face that had a slight look bemusement and frustration. Kuroko nodded at his seatmate. Unsurprisingly the red head looked to be almost done which is to be expected since he ranked no. 1 in the academic department. Though what happened next was shocking to Kuroko. His future captain actually huffed and asked,

"Could you assist me in answering the last question?"

The Bluette blankly stared at his crimson eyed classmate. '_Is this really Akashi? Did he hit his head or something? Why was he asking help from him?'_

"W-well alright." Kuroko stuttered slightly before looking at the scratch paper of his seatmate. Looking through the solution he used Kuroko noticed that Akashi had simply forgotten to subtract his answer from fourteen and told the other just that.

"Thank you." Had Kuroko been alone he would've knocked his head on the wall as he heard those words. '_Well it's only his first year in Teikou so of course he wouldn't be much like the future Akashi was yet.'_

"You're welcome Akashi-kun.''

_RIII~IIING_

"We'll finish this Seat Work tomorrow then." A sigh of relief was given by most of the students and some murmurs of "Yes!"

"You are all free to have lunch – "The classroom as empty before the teacher was able to finish his sentence.

* * *

"Now where do you think you're going?" A hand gripped Kuroko shoulder firmly. "You're going to the wrong direction. The Cafeteria is that way." Akashi gestured to his left.

"I was on my way to the library." Kuroko answered in monotone. '_He's getting better in noticing_ _me_.'

Akashi looked at him with disapprobation. "You won't be going to the library because you'll be coming with me to eat lunch." The red head proceeded to drag him to the other direction.

"Akashi-kun I'm neither hungry nor do I have any money to buy something to eat." Kuroko said stoically.

"Then I'll buy your lunch for you. Think of it as thanks for the help a while ago." Akashi said in a grudging tone. "Now follow me."

Knowing that it would be best for his health and wellbeing, Kuroko followed Akashi to the large cafeteria room. The Bluenette couldn't understand why Akashi was doing this. Sure he had helped the red head in answering a question but it was a trivial thing and he knew Akashi was definitely not one for such.

'_He's planning something.'_ Kuroko stared at the back of his classmate's head. '_I have to somehow get myself out of this situation.'_

Kuroko was abruptly taken out of his thoughts when Akashi pushed him down on one of the Cafeteria tables then put a plate filled with lots of food in front of him.

"Eat that." Kuroko knew an order when he heard it and for some reason, he could hear the snipping of scissors in the background.

"I won't be able to finish all this Akashi-kun. I'll just be wasting your time and money." Kuroko said. The amount of food put in front of him was enough to feed Kagami's insatiable hunger.

"It wouldn't be a waste of my money or time if you will finish this." The Bluenette didn't trust the tone of Akashi's voice. He felt utensils being shoved into his hands. "Now eat."

Taking one last blank glance at the smirking red head he reluctantly started to eat. After a few minutes of silence Akashi and he started to converse.

"Do you play Shogi, Kuroko?" Akashi asked, his eyes staring at him calculatingly.

"Every so often I do." The Bluenette answered. "I'm not good at it at all though."

"I'll be the judge of that." Akashi muttered to himself. "Do you play any sports?"

Kuroko thought about what he should answer. '_To lie or not to lie.'_ But he knew it wouldn't work because knowing Akashi, he'd be able to tell if he was lying or not. His observation skills were amazing like that.

"Yes." Kuroko chose that being vague with his answers would be the best way to survive this situation.

"Oh really? What sport or sports in particular do you play?"

"I'm below average in all the sports that I play." Kuroko said. Well this was somewhat true. At the moment, his skills weren't exactly the best other than his passes, drives and little bit of shooting.

"You didn't answer my question, Tetsuya."

* * *

"Ah," Kuroko looked to be deep in thought. Akashi didn't stop staring at him – well, more like dissecting him through the use of his vision. Though his blue haired classmate didn't look like it, Akashi deducted that his blue haired classmate would make a formidable opponent in a fight if provoked.

"I play basketball." Akashi blinked as he heard the words leave Kuroko's mouth. "Not as good as the others because it's more of a…hobby."

'_That last statement was a lie._' The red head thought. That slight pause, small nervous movement of his fingers and the fact that his eyes looked away from him for a fraction of a second made it obvious (to Akashi anyway) that what he had said was a lie.

"So you don't play basketball that often?" Akashi inquired, making himself sound uninterested.

"I occasionally play street basketball." Kuroko said in a monotone voice. "But I've never been in a real match."

Akashi was now unsure if what the bluenette said was a lie or not but didn't look into it this time.

"I play basketball too." The crimson eyed boy found himself admitting. "I take the position of point guard."

"So I assume you'll be joining the basketball club." Akashi noticed the knowing look on Kuroko's face.

"You assumed correctly." He replied. "What club will you be joining Kuroko?"

"Probably the same club as you." Kuroko said thoughtfully. "Though I'll definitely be in the third string immediately so I won't be doing much."

Kuroko sounded as though he already knew that he was going to be placed there.

"I'm full." He heard Kuroko announce to him bluntly. Akashi looked at the plate and it looked almost exactly the same as it did when he gave it to Kuroko.

"You've barely even eaten any of it." Akashi stated, grabbing Kuroko's spoon and scooping a large portion of mash potatoes. "You will finish the whole thing whether you like it or not.''

"And how do you suppose that will – "The spoon was shoved into Kuroko's mouth and he was forced to swallow the food.

"See that wasn't so bad." Akashi said sadistically with a smirk. "Now here's another."

Maybe just for this moment, he'll allow himself to act more 'human' to this peculiar person. If only to gain his trust.

You know what they say, Keep your friends close but keep your might-be-enemies-or-allies closer.

* * *

_Crunch. Crunch. Crunch._

"Did you see the tall guy walk by?" A student murmured frightfully.

"Of course I did! It's impossible to miss him." Somebody responded. "I can't believe he's only a first year."

"Yah, what a tall freak."

Murasakibara, the person currently being talked about, glared at them threateningly and it terrified the gossiping students causing them to run away from him.

The purple haired boy sighed. It was like elementary again. Kids would make fun of his height and he'd have to scare them away to shut them up and thanks to that he was a loner but he didn't mind it much as long as he was eating.

He took a seat from an empty table in the cafeteria and watched as the other students socialized while he was eating his chips. Murasakibara was incredibly bored.

"You will finish the whole thing whether you like it or not.'' A dark and smooth voice ordered from the table across him. Out of curiosity Murasakibara looked over at that table. He saw a boy with red hair smiling scarily at... There wasn't anybody there.

...Oh wait there was someone else there. He hadn't noticed at first but there was a short light blue haired boy that was receiving the terrifying smile that looked at lot more like a smirk.

Hell the smile was 10 times scarier than the glare he had given those students a while ago.

Yet the blue haired boy was looking stoically and blankly at the other.

"And how do you suppose that will ha – "A spoon was shoved into the bluenette's mouth by the red head.

The red head's crimson eyes twinkled sadistically. "See that wasn't so bad." He watched as the red head took another spoon of food from the plate. "Now here's another."

From then, Murasakibara watched with amusement and slight pity for the bluette since he was being force-fed by the red head.

"All done." The red head announced. "I told you, you would be able to finish it Tetsuya."

'_Ah so the bluenette's name is Tetsuya. They must be close if they're on a first name basis.'_

"You are evil Akashi-kun…." Kuroko muttered, his head hitting the table.

"So I've been told."

Murasakibara stood up and ate his chips while going back to the classrooms with his thoughts going back to the two students.

He wondered if all friends acted like that to one another.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

'_What is that guy doing?'_ A student wondered to himself as he watched Kuroko press random buttons on the calculator. '_Does he seriously believe that he'll get the answers that way.'_

Then suddenly Kuroko put the calculator down and wrote whatever answer he came up with on the piece of paper then proceeded to do the same thing for the next question.

The student sweatdropped.

* * *

AN:I had to quickly post this chapter because I might not be able to for the next few days.

Seems that Akashi isn't as heartless as he was in the future. Let's see if Kuroko can make him keep that aspect of his. Aomine and Momoi are still the same as always. Murasakibara is still snacking.

Wait - what about Midorima?

Until the next chapter!

REVIEW please :)


	3. Sensory Electronics

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

**Reply to Anonymous Reviews**

BOO: He'll start to talk to Kuroko starting from this chapter! Thanks for the review

Guest: Thank you so much!

Rainnie: I'm glad you like it!

Kitty: I couldn't help but make Akashi a sadist already!

Z: I made Akashi sweet? I certainly must fix that…. Oh and thank for the compliment. I'm happy you enjoy reading the story.

AN: Seems that some of you have noticed that Kise wasn't mentioned at all in the last chapter (I don't hate him or anything! Actually he's one of my favorites) It was intentional. But don't worry, he's in this chapter.

I really, really love you all! –_hugs_– Thank you for your review, faves and alerts!

_EDITED_ 4/25/13: Not must was changed other than a few more grammar and spelling errors.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

_Shoot – __**BAM**__! _

The ball hit the board and missed. It fell down innocently and bounced a couple of times slowly getting farther from the shooter.

'_Missed again.'_ Kuroko thought in frustration. His face was still as blank as ever but if one was looking very carefully, they'd see a very slight look of annoyance. The bluenette really wanted to pull his hair out and kick the ball in order to release his stress at it but the last time he did that, he ended up slipping and falling. That experience had been a large blow to his invisible pride and back.

He'll never ever kick a ball or join any sport that has something to do with that. Never.

"Hey is there any student in there?!" An elderly voice yelled from outside the court. "There aren't supposed to be any students anymore at this time! Whoever you are, get out now and I'll make your punishment light."

Kuroko wiped his sweat off his forehead with his arm and proceeded to leave the court through the back door.

_Screeeech_

Squeaky doors. They were made to get one caught by an authority figure. And in Kuroko's opinion, one of the most horrible contraptions made by man.

"Ha, Court 3! Now I've got you kid." The old man opened the main entrance of the court and when he did the whole court was empty and it didn't look like it was played by anyone. The balls were in place, there wasn't any sign of any playing or tampering with the equipment either and the back door was closed.

Suddenly a ball ominously bounced in front of him and hit him on the head.

"GAAAAAAAAH - There's a ghost in Court 3!" The man screeched out loud in a horribly high pitch and ran to leave the court through the front entrance and didn't even close it.

"Thank you Raito-sensei." Kuroko murmured as he walked out of the court silently. That particular teacher wasn't fond of unruly delinquents and he would always catch Aomine in Court 3 with him.

Note: _Only_ Aomine.

Kuroko moved through the shadows unnoticed and sneaked into the unlocked classrooms to get his bag. He was just about ready to leave the school premises.

But not without eavesdropping on what Raito-sensei was saying to the teachers about this experience first.

* * *

"Oh Kise-kun~ your latest pictures in these magazines are absolutely stunning!" A brunette squealed to the blonde, latching herself to his arm. She had sparkles shining brightly in her eyes.

"Thank you!" Kise smiled charmingly at the brunette, causing all the other fan girls that were following him to glare at the lucky brunette. The only thing the girl did was stick her tongue at the others behind the blonde's back and then smiled innocently with a faint blush on her cheeks at him.

Internally sighing, Kise tried to make this quick. He took out one of his emergency notebooks that had his signatures and autographs in it then _accidentally_ dropped it.

"Oh my, I've just dropped my notebook!" Kise pouted. "And it has all my signatures and other notes in it. Oh well~ I'll just let a lucky young beautiful lady take it instead."

Shrieks were heard as multiple teenagers attacked the poor notebook, the famous blonde ran away as quickly as he could. Kise knew that that notebook would never come out alive in one piece but better it than him.

Even from afar, you could still hear the screams and squeals of the young female teenagers so it wouldn't be long until the teachers would go to their direction and attempt to control the chaos and havoc being caused. Good luck to them.

Deep in thought, Kise hadn't notice a light blue haired boy walking by and –

_CRASH_

– they both collided painfully.

"I'm so sorry!" Kise apologized quickly and looked around, unable to find the person he had bumped into.

"That is alright." A soft voice said out of nowhere, causing Kise to scream in surprise.

'_Where'd that voice come from?' _Kise wondered.

"From down here." The blonde looked down to see blue eyes staring at him blankly. Inside, he felt embarrassed and apologized continuously.

"It's fine." The bluenette said, stopping his rambling. "I myself was at fault for not paying attention to my surroundings. I hope you can forgive me…."

"Kise Ryouta." The boy blinked owlishly at him. "My name's Kise Ryouta."

This boy didn't react to finding out his name like most people did. Majority of the (female) population would squeal and be excited in getting to know the _Kise Ryouta_ who was a known model. But this short boy just looked up at him and nodded in acknowledgement.

It was a nice change in Kise's opinion.

"Kuroko Tetsuya is my name." The boy said meekly before turning around, probably heading back to his class. "See you again in 1-B, Kise-kun."

'_Eh?'_ Kise thought. '_We're classmates and I didn't even know?!'_ The blonde watched as Kuroko walked away from him before finally finding his voice.

"Wait up, Kurokocchi!"

* * *

'_Will I befriend all the members of the Generation of Miracles by bumping into them?'_ Kuroko thought to himself as Kise started conversing with him as though they've known each other for a long time. To most people, they would think that Kise was having fun with all his laughing and smiles. (Oh and that he was weird because he seemed to be talking to nothing)

But….

The bluenette noticed that most of the expressions of the blonde were fake and forced.

'_The modeling business must be causing a lot of stress for him._ ' Kuroko thought when he remembered how exhausted Kise was after a shooting during his original timeline.

"…..and my manager would always get angry at me for coming to work late with my clothes torn by the fans." Kise chuckled at remembrance of the moment. "It was one of the funniest moments in my life since I never knew that it was humanly possible for a person to make his or her face a very weird shade of purple when angry."

Kuroko continued to just listen to the blonde and occasionally nodded at whatever the taller boy was saying to signify that he was indeed paying attention to Kise and not ignoring him. Though Kuroko knew that most of Kise's smiles and laughs were forced, he couldn't help but feel content by just being noticed by the blonde.

Before basketball, Kise and Kuroko didn't even know of the existence of the other. Kuroko wasn't one for reading magazines about modeling and such while Kise (like any other person) wouldn't notice the bluenette due to his very weak presence.

Once they reached their classrooms Kise gave him a fake smile once again making Kuroko sigh and look at him with his usual blank face but an unrecognizable emotion was seen in his eyes.

"Kise-kun, if you don't feel like smiling then it's best that you don't." Kuroko said. "If you were to smile at me, I'd prefer that it would be a genuine one."

Kise looked at him, surprise and astonishment in his eyes. Kuroko then waved slightly at him then went to his seat.

"Where have you been Kuroko?" Akashi asked him, crimson eyes looking at him suspiciously.

"I bumped into someone and ended up talking with said person." Kuroko said in monotone while taking his seat.

"Really?" Akashi smiled in a very creepy manner. "Did he or she apologize for doing so? Do you need me to get rid of this person?" Kuroko could hear an ominous snipping noise and he felt the sudden lowering of temperature of the classroom. A number of his classmates were staring at their direction right now with fear.

"There is no need for that Akashi-kun." Kuroko deadpanned. "It was my fault for not paying attention to where I was going."

"Hm." Akashi scanned the room and the students that had eye contact with him flinched and looked away very quickly. "It's that blonde, Kise Ryouta, that you walked in with wasn't it?"

The bluenette's eyes widened for a moment before going back to his original blank stare. Of course Akashi would be able to put the dots together and be able to point it at the blonde.

Kuroko knew that Kise was staring at him and was trying to find out about how he knew that his expressions were fake but he had thought that it was subtle kind of observing and curiosity. Kise wouldn't show that he was interested or puzzled that noticeably.

…

Was it _that_ obvious?

Kuroko looked at the blonde who was now shivering because of the cold stare coming from his seatmate.

Okay it was that obvious.

Ignoring the dark aura surrounding the red head, Kuroko took out one of the books he had borrowed from the library from his bag. Hopefully this book could distract him from the tense atmosphere.

* * *

Midorima pushed his glasses upward and tightened his grip on the Pedo Bear plushie he had brought to school (a lot of students had gaped like an idiot at him when they saw the plushie) it was surprising that when he took his first step into the classroom, he felt a dark creepy aura surrounding the room.

The green haired boy scanned the room, trying to find out where the aura was coming from. His emerald green eyes fell upon a red head who had an even darker and creepier appearance than the aura he was emitting.

'_He's probably a Sagittarius.'_ Midorima thought. '_Oha-Asa had announced today that one should avoid angering a Sagittarius or else he or she would be experiencing immense fear and pain for the whole day.'_

He tried to not think of the menacing aura that was sucking out all the life and happiness and took his seat. Midorima wasn't one for helping strangers but if he could find an Aquarius then he'd happily offer the person to the red head. Oha-Asa had also said that the only one who could control the anger of the Sagittarius would be an Aquarius.

And the aura was greatly disrupting his mentality and the other students' sanity. The only ones who didn't seem to be affected was a purple haired boy who was eating potato chips, a sleeping student at the front and whoever was holding that flying book beside the red head.

Wait a minute – Holding a flying book? You can't hold a flying book!

Midorima snapped his head to look at the supposedly empty seat that was beside the crimson eyed monster and finally noticed that there was indeed a person there.

It was a light blue haired boy that didn't seem to mind the atmosphere surrounding him. Midorima didn't know if the bluenette was just ignoring the aura or was entirely unaware of it.

After a few minutes the boy he had been observing put down his book and sighed. Then he whispered something into the red head's ear which somehow calmed him down and right now the crimson eyed young man had a smirk on his face. The red head patted the bluenette's head and the aura completely disappeared.

A lot of sighs of relief could be heard from within the room and noise filled it when some time passed by.

Midorima now knew that it was for his safety and sanity to never anger the monster he had for a classmate.

* * *

Dismissal time came and Kuroko felt like going to the convenience store to get ice cream. In his favorite flavor, Vanilla!

He walked forward to the store and bumped into the automatic doors that were supposed to open when they felt a human presence nearby.

'_Now this was just insulting._' Kuroko thought with a pout.

He was irritated since he had to stand in front of the doors and knock loudly for a couple of minutes until the doors finally opened and let him in. Kuroko had kept a poker face the whole time but deep down he was annoyed. Even sensory electronics didn't notice him!

The bluenette had to go through the same thing once again after purchasing his cold treat before finally being able to walk back home. Since it was a little late he chose to take one of the shorter routes to his home. Hiding in the shadows, he passed by the dark alleys but immediately stopped moving when he heard familiar voices.

"Don't hurt Dai-chan!" A large thump was heard after and the bluenette had to see what's going on.

He followed the sound of the voices and ended up in a court where three larger and bulkier guys looked like they were ready to fight two shorter teens.

"Then it'd be best if you'd give your money girlie!" Tallest one sneered. "An' besides, it waz your own fault for even coming to our territory!"

"Yah, now give us your dough." The bald one of the three said. "Or else we'll beat the crap out of your friend."

"Though if you don't have any cash on you then we could settle for something else." A guy wearing shades (who wears shades at night?) said leeringly.

"Get out of here Satsuki!" Aomine said, wiping blood from his bruised lower jaw. "I'll handle this."

"Like hell you are!" The older teen with shades was about to punch the younger teen again when –

_SWOO~OOSH – CRASH!_

A basketball hit him very hard and painfully on the face. It was so strong that he stumbled backwards and had fallen unconscious.

"Where'd that come from?!" The tallest male demanded, looking at all directions. He couldn't find anyone else in the court. Suddenly, he felt someone tap his shoulder lightly.

"I suggest that you let my classmates go." Kuroko said stoically from behind him.

A surprised expression passed through the man's face before a menacing one replaced it. He prepared another punch but this time, aimed at the bluenette but he had disappeared right in front of his eyes before it could hit its target.

"Where'd he – "A basketball collided with his nose and a sickening _crack_ was heard throughout the court.

"Who do you think you are brat!?" The bald one yelled angrily. "Keh – you're probably only good at throwing basketballs at your opponents. You wouldn't last in a real basketball game!"

"You and me – one on one! And we'll see who's the real man here.''

The bluenette just stared, unaffected at the threatening tone used on him.

* * *

Aomine couldn't describe how awed and impressed he was even when he was feeling some pain on his face.

Two basketball players were playing in front of him. One was muscular and obviously strong while the other rather petite and looked pretty much harmless.

Well he thought that the bluenette was harmless until he saw how strong those passes were and how much they hurt when one of your body parts became the target of said passes.

Throughout the whole game, the older teen hadn't even scored against the younger one. Whenever he'd actually get his filthy hands on the ball, it would be stolen from him almost immediately. From watching, Aomine knew that the small boy didn't have much strength (except in passes) but he made it up in speed and in his sudden disappearances.

The darker haired teen would be looking at the middle of the court but then the boy who'd caught his attention was already near the basket and had shot the ball in. Aomine had never seen the boy shoot the ball because he would always somehow vanish from sight and end up somewhere else with the ball.

It was fascinating to watch. Momoi was practically drooling.

In the end, the older male couldn't accept defeat and was about to punch the bluenette but he wouldn't let that happen. Ignoring the pain on his face and Momoi's protests, Aomine stood up and kicked the taller teen hard _down there_ and successfully knocked him out.

"Thank you." Someone uttered tonelessly from behind him. Aomine snapped his head to see that the bluenette was staring at him.

"E-eh I should be the one thanking you." Aomine looked down, slightly embarrassed. "You took those guys out without breaking a sweat."

"I had the element of surprise." His companion said quietly. Aomine could feel the shorter boy's eyes on him. "My home is just nearby. Let me give you some ice for that bruise."

"You've already done so much! Don't worry, this is nothing compared to what've I've been through before – "

"I insist. I can't just leave you and your friend here after that."

"Well….."

"Dai-chan, it's best that you get that healed as quickly as possible." Momoi said, walking towards him. "I don't want it to be infected."

"Even your friend agrees with me." The bluenette said. "Just for a few minutes, let me give you some ice and some ointment to help with the soreness."

In the end, Aomine finally agreed and Momoi followed and by the end of the day, Kuroko reunited with some old friends.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

_**OMAKE**_

_KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK-KN OCK-KNOCK KNOCK-KNOCK-KNOCK_

'_Where on earth is that knocking voice coming from?'_ The cashier thought as he looked towards that entrance of the store. '_There's no one there!'_

Suddenly, the automatic doors opened and the cashier was greeted with an ominous looking boy who had an unnerving look on his face.

* * *

AN: I'm so sleepy~ So sorry for any grammar and spelling errors. I'll probably proof read this again in the morning.

Oh and I'll be posting another story soon. It's called '_I ask you to be mine.'_ Here's the plot.

Akashi Seijuuro was a 18 year old college student taking a job as the Basketball Coach of Teikou High School. He made sure that the team was the best of Japan. He was an intelligent man who knew how to calculate and solve problems easily so he expected problems and ridiculous shenanigans to happen. But he did not expect for him to fall in love with a certain bluenette.

Thank you for reading! And could you do me a favor and write a review? It would greatly help me improve! (And if you happen to know some good KuroBasu or KHR time travel fics that don't include the main character of the story to go to Giotto's era then could you send me some?)


	4. The List

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: I apologize sincerely for replying to your reviews very late and for posting this chapter late as well. The only excuses I can give are school projects and that some friends and I were interested in joining a certain competition so we had to prepare. Again, I sincerely apologize.

Something unfortunate happened and I lost the files and written notes I made for the other story I was planning. It was so frustrating I nearly pulled all my hair out and ripped my technical report for class.

Poll on my page

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Being vertically challenged always had its pros and cons. More so of cons when playing a sport like Basketball and when trying to reach for a book from one of the higher shelves.

'_Where on earth is that stool?_' Kuroko thought to himself as he continued his attempt at reaching for the book. There were no librarians or other students around for him to ask help from so he was on his own. He was certainly not going to climb up the book shelf to reach for the book for Kuroko did not trust himself with his own safety (he knows this from experience).

So that left him with stretching his arm up for the book that was too high for him to reach. It didn't hurt to try anyway. And who knows? He might actually get a growth spurt.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

Kuroko blinked owlishly as he saw a large hand grab the book he had been trying to reach for and give it to him. After a moment of hesitation, he got the book and looked up at the person who generously had given it to him.

_Crunch, Crunch, Crunch_

The phantom player of the future Teiko Basketball Team didn't really need to look to know who had helped him. There was only one person that he knew of that would be constantly eating junk food everywhere he would go.

Beside him was Murasakibara, standing tall but lazily with potato chips in his hands and a dull expression on his face.

"Thank you." Kuroko bowed in gratitude. The bluenette remembered exactly how…. unstable (for lack for a better word) his relationship with Murasakibara was. In the basketball court, they never usually agreed with each other especially after they became 2nd years in Teiko Middle School. It continued on even until High School. But when outside of the court, they were good friends. Kuroko would buy and sometimes win some snacks for the tall basketball player and the other would buy him some vanilla sweets.

To keep it simple, their relationship was pretty good as long as no one would shove basketball into it at inappropriate times which was almost all the time.

"You're welcome…"

"Tetsuya Kuroko. And yours?" Better act the part of not knowing each other yet.

"Atsushi" _Crunch_ "Murasakibara." The purple haired boy replied. "Chips?"

"No thank you."

* * *

Time passed by rather quickly for the day and before Kuroko realized it, classes were dismissed.

Surprisingly, before he was able to leave the school and go home, he was approached by Aomine and Momoi. The first looking like he had been forced by the latter to come which was probably so. After exchanging greetings, the two thanked him for helping them out and offered to buy him some ice cream. Having nothing to do for the night Kuroko agreed after some persuasion.

"Dai-chan and I have been looking for you since this morning you know Tetsu-kun!" Momoi said cheerily. Kuroko had given them permission to call him by his first name (they asked after all). They both said that he too could call them by their first names but he'd rather not. "We were pretty lucky to find you just before you left the school grounds."

"You do know that I am your classmate right?" Kuroko knew they probably hadn't noticed him. "You could've found me anytime during class."

"You ARE?" Aomine exclaimed, staring at the shorter male with shock. "You should make yourself more obvious then!"

"How does one make his or her self more obvious?" Kuroko asked. Having a weak presence also has its pros and cons and the bluenette didn't know how to have a 'stronger' presence.

"Well – "

"Talk more!" Momoi chirped in her usual bubbly manner.

Aomine rolled his eyes at her. "That's what women do to get attention. Talk and talk – to the point that all her companions' eardrums have exploded – OW!" The pink haired smacked the back of the head of the tall teen.

Kuroko chuckled silently as the two continued to argue until they reached the convenience store.

"Darn I didn't bring enough money for all of us!" Aomine cursed after checking his wallet. "I've only got enough for two."

"You and Momoi-chan may have ice cream instead." Kuroko said blankly. It was fine with him, he could have vanilla milkshake anyway since Maji Burger was only a good 5 minute walk away.

"No! You two get some. I had some ice cream this morning anyway." Momoi said. "Dai-chan get yourselves some ice cream."

"What about you?"

"Get yourselves some ice cream." Aomine shivered at the cold tone and did as he was told. The bluenette made a small smile at how close their relationship was.

"Are you sure you don't want some ice cream? I can give you mine." Kuroko offered to the pink haired girl.

Momoi shook her head. "The point was to give you ice cream as thanks for helping out me and Aomine. Really, it's fine."

"…If you're sure." After a few minutes of conversing (more of listening to Momoi tell stories of all the embarrassing moments of Aomine) the subject of their conversations finally arrived with two popsicle sticks.

"Let's see, one for Tetsu – Hey, where's Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he looked around for the bluenette.

"Right beside you." A voice said suddenly from his right, causing him to jump in surprise.

The dark haired teen yelled. "Don't do that! You'll end up giving someone a heart attack!"

Kuroko shrugged in response then accepted the Popsicle stick from his classmate. Aomine murmured something that suspiciously sounded like '_Shortie's good at hiding_' causing the person he was talking about to pout at him.

Trying his best to ignore the pout, Aomine offered the other cold treat to Momoi.

"I told you, the other one is yours Dai-chan."

"Well I don't want it so this goes to you Satsuki."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"JUST ACCEPT THE DAMN POPSICLE, SATSUKI."

"NO."

Their argument was a great source of entertainment so Kuroko just stood there quietly and watched as the whole scene played out. In the end, Momoi shoved the Popsicle stick into Aomine's throat since it was starting to melt already. But she forgot about the stick that came with the Popsicle so Kuroko had to help out in getting it out of the taller teen's throat before he choked to death.

Needless to say, it was like old times. Well, the old times Kuroko had experienced.

Licking what remains of his cold sweet, the bluenette noticed the word _prize_ written on the stick. So after Aomine was able to regain enough oxygen to move around properly, he gave the Popsicle stick to Momoi since she didn't get any ice cream earlier.

"I don't need it so you can have it." Noticing the confused expression on the pink haired girl's face, he added. "There's something written on the back of that Popsicle stick. I'll see you two again tomorrow."

As he walked away, he could distantly hear a fairly loud squeal of happiness and Aomine's groan about the annoying high pitch of women's squeals.

Some things in life just never change.

* * *

After taking a quick bath, Kuroko changed into his home clothes and picked out a notebook and ball pen. It's about time that he organized what exactly he wanted to change.

_1. Change the future Generation of Miracles' attitude (including Haisaki's)_

Kuroko doubted he could actually do something like that. All of them had their own opinions but the problem was that they all thought that they were right. Kuroko couldn't argue with them because he respected their opinions just as much as he didn't agree with them.

Though, just about anything can happen now so he'll probably just go with the flow and try to fix whatever may cause problems in the future.

_2. Introduce Kise to basketball earlier._

It would certainly help him be happier and possibly mature faster. Kise would be happier and more truthful about his emotions to both himself and to others around him. His expressions would also be more genuine which was what Kuroko was aiming for.

_3. Stop Kiyoshi Teppei's injury from happening._

This one was going to be a hard one. In the near future, Teiko will go against Shoei Middle, Kiyoshi's school before Seirin and if Kuroko remembered correctly, Kiyoshi's morale was crushed by Murasakibara because of his dominating height and ability. But knowing Kiyoshi, his optimism will see that it was a challenge to get better in the sport.

Also now, time is on his side for this one. The incident will happen in his 3rd year in Teiko so he has around 2 years to plan and possibly acquaint himself with the goofy basketball player.

_4. Make Midorima less anti-social._

Difficult. Very, very difficult. But not impossible. In his time, Midorima got along well with Akashi (they often played Shogi together) and very occasionally Kuroko too because they would recommend each other well written books to read and the expert shooter would tell him his horoscope for the day and also give him his lucky item as well.

But he was closer to Takao in High School…..

Maybe Kuroko should add _Find out which school Takao goes to_ into the list.

* * *

Kise fell into the sanctuary of his oh so wonderfully soft and comfortable bed. He was tired from hearing the constant clicking of the cameras and the squeals of the fans, seeing the unbearable dazzling bright lights, making fake happy expressions and acting like somebody he wasn't.

He only had one free day which was Sunday and it was only the start of the school week.

The blonde placed his hand on his aching forehead. Today was one of the more stressful days for work. School wasn't much of a problem since he kept above average grades without breaking a sweat. He was also good in just about any sport.

To put it bluntly, life was _boring_. Nothing challenging or interesting at all.

That is... until he accidentally ran into a light blue haired boy once in school. And ever since, he couldn't help but be curious about the boy who happens to be his classmate. Even though they had just first met, the bluenette had seen through his happy go lucky façade.

Nobody has ever seen through it, not even his parents.

Surprisingly, Kise didn't mind. It was nice knowing that someone (even though he was just an acquaintance) was out there looking out for him.

So in an attempt to be closer to his quiet classmate, he tried to talk with him more often and sometimes became partners with him in pair works at school.

Due to this he found out some interesting things like the bluenette's liking to vanilla milkshakes and other things that had vanilla in it.

Other things he found out about are Kurokocchi's disappearing and appearing act and his lack of a presence.

It was very much alike to a ghost in Kise's opinion.

But unlike a ghost, Kuroko didn't have a dead or scary aura around him (well he lacked an aura in the first place). He wasn't frightening at all! Actually –

He was pretty cute. With his petite stature (he had enough tact to not say it in front of the teen who was very sensitive about his height), sky blue eyes, and his adorableness, people would love fall in love with the teen.

'_Maybe I can convince him to join the modeling business…'_ Kise thought. '_Then maybe my job wouldn't be as stressful as today's anymore since I would have someone I can speak normally and freely to.'_

And hopefully, Kurokocchi would teach him that disappearing act. God knows how much benefit it would give to the famous blonde model.

* * *

Midorima didn't know how it happened but he had found himself sitting in Maji Burger, eating his favorite food Red Bean Soup with a classmate of his who was blankly staring at him. This was the same classmate who had calmed down the red head in the classroom a while back.

"What are you doing here!?" the green haired teen exclaimed when he realized somebody was sitting across him.

"I was sitting here drinking my milkshake before you came." The blue haired teen said in a monotone tone to the slightly flustered Midorima.

"Then why didn't you say anything? I would've moved!"

The bluenette tilted his head. "I have been trying to get your attention for the past 5 minutes but it seems that you weren't able to hear me."

Midorima looked down in an attempt to conceal his embarrassment. It was very rude of him to sit in somebody else's table and ignore said person. How could he have not noticed?

"Don't worry; it's normal for people to not notice me. Ah, I haven't introduced myself. My name is Tetsuya Kuroko."

"Shintaro Midorima." Was his curt reply. "And I apologize for being rude to you. I'll look for another seat.''

Kuroko shook his head. "It's alright, you may sit here."

As much as Midorima would like to protest, the blank stare his classmate sent him was enough to shut him up.

* * *

Akashi Seijuro prided himself in being observant and vigilant. To be able to read the opponent's moves and be ready for just about anything. He knew he was intelligent for his age and not only that, he was also athletic and played sports particularly basketball.

The crimson eyed teen would always compare Shogi and Basketball. They were alike in some aspects. One can't just be offensive and defensive. Sacrifices have to be made and one should think 4-5 steps ahead.

He was a skilled tactician so he made sure to always assess the situation before making a move.

But then here comes this enigma in the form of Kuroko Tetsuya.

His physical built isn't impressive but not abysmal either. Low stamina but can be very quick and strong when pressured. Kuroko was a very quiet and witty person who never ceased to entertain Akashi. The lack of a presence of his classmate took him by surprise and he had showed signs of vulnerability by not being able to sense the bluenette.

Of course that particular problem was fixed but as much as he would hate to admit it, Akashi still had problems in finding the shorter teen.

Though honestly, it wasn't Kuroko's ability to just disappear into thin air that made the red head think of him as a difficult puzzle.

It was the glint of a knowing look in the bluenette's blank eyes that got him. It was as though Kuroko knew some things were going to happen. And he would always nod slightly to himself showing that whatever he thought was going to happen, did happen.

And it happens a lot more often now.

Of course there could be another meaning behind those looks (Akashi doubted this) or he just misinterpreted it (he also doubted this).

There was another thing about Kuroko that made him a mystery. The red head would always receive these feelings of familiarity. It's as though they have met before. It was out of character for Akashi to forget things so easily so he crossed out the option of actually meeting the bluenette before.

Protectiveness over his classmate made him wonder more. Especially the fact that now, he was more temperamental.

Puberty? No, definitely not.

As much as he would like to just interrogate his classmate and get answers now, he'll just observe the enigmatic teen and have fun in putting all the puzzle pieces together.

* * *

"That Tetsu guy is... strange." Aomine couldn't help but comment as he walked home with his childhood friend, Momoi.

"What makes you say that?" Momoi asked as she licked the ice cream she got for free thanks to the bluenette.

"Not to insult him or anything but his physical appearance is rather weak but that night," Aomine paused for a moment to collect his thoughts. "He was pretty quick and for most of the time, I couldn't see what exactly he was doing. It was all blurred and it was like the ball disappeared with him!"

"You really thought about this." Momoi said more as a statement than a question. "Though I do have to agree with you, I couldn't analyze any of his moves which was surprising to me. I don't know if it was really because of his 'disappearing and appearing' act or if it was because I was very much unable to think straightly at that time."

"I'll start training now." Momoi blinked in surprised at the sudden announcement.

"Eh?"

"That guy just got me all fired up! If there are other people who can play basketball like him, I have to train harder!" Aomine grinned and soon, so did Momoi.

"I'll help you too of course! With me by your side, you'll definitely become the best!"

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**_OMAKE_**

The Original list

1. Keep Akashi away from any pair of scissors and Midorima as well if his lucky item of the day just happens to be a pair of scissors.

2. Try to get Murasakibara to be interested in healthier foods (Note: Sneak it into his sweets)

3. Put a jar of bees into Aomine's locker (Note: the locker code is 0000)

_'This is revenge for knocking my vanilla milkshake before...' _Kuroko thought to himself as he continued to write.

4. See if earthworms will be a good threat to make Kise work harder when found under his tutelage (the blonde finds them disgusting)

5. Think of more things to do

* * *

Akashi thinks of Kuroko as an enigma and puzzle for him to put together.

Midorima and Murasakibara haven't made any solid opinions about the bluenette yet.

Kise thinks of Kuroko as a companion that he can confide in with no need for a mask to wear.

Aomine thinks of Kuroko as an inspiration to get better in Basketball.

It's pretty funny how different yet alike things are now compared to the CANON story.

But don't worry! Soon, the members will meet each other and they will soon form into the great GoM!

* * *

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews**

**Boo**: I'll certainly search for that time travel fic! I'm so interested in them~ And I'll try to give more screen time to Kise in the future. Thank you for the review :)

**Z**: Yay I've introduced them all~ I'll definitely try to put them all in one chapter (even if it won't be in their POVs) And I agree with you, Akashi-kun can be cute too. What Kuroko shall do next? You'll have to find out :) Thank you for the review!

**Guest**: I'm still researching as to where the first GOM's competition shall be. I'll be thinking about what to write first and the characters before I can really give you a solid answer. And a Momoi x Kuroko? Maybe. It seems rare to see that pairing so I'll look into it. Thank you for the review!

**devil4y**: Thank you so much! I'll do my best to continue it and I hope to be able to make the story well. Thank you for the review!

**karen: **I really can't help but agree with you there! :) Thank you for the review!

**Kitty:** I hope to be able to avoid the grammar errors in the near future :) And I'm glad you like the story. Thank you very much for the review! :)

**Rainnie:** I'll try to put more interactions between them :) I'd really like their relationship to be good and not fall apart. It's one of my silent vows while making this story. Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** I'm happy you find this exciting! Thank you for the review!

**Razer:** Thank you very much, I'll try to keep the story interesting and realistic. I just love Time Travel stories really. Thank you for the review!

**AN:**

**SO Review please? I get inspiration from reviews, especially on what else I should add to Kuroko's list of what to change. And should he take the chance of being a part time model? xD He'd be so cute~**

**Some of you asked about his parents. Well... let's just say they're going to have a big part in the whole scheme of things...**

**And Akashi's feelings of familiarity? Will it be only him that feels them? Hmm... find out in the next chapter which come out faster if you REVIEW :)**


	5. Flinging Sweatbands

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: Hello I hope you're all having a good day~ I've also finally posted 'I ask you to be mine' it's on my page if you're interested to read it.

Over 100 reviews! Words cannot describe my happiness. Thank you all so much!

I've moved the reply to Anonymous reviews to be after the story so if you'd like to read the replies, scroll down or read the story first

I reposted the **poll**. It has a few different choices now. Please vote!

EDITED 4/29/13: I changed a lot seriously. I made it more 'canon' and just added a little something extra to make things a little more interesting. It's 2,000 words longer too! I corrected some grammatical errors and face palmed at my writing. So much can change in just 5 months…

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"Will this be a regular occurrence? Midorima mumbled to himself when he saw that his icy eyed classmate was sitting across him once again.

"I was sitting here since the beginning." Kuroko replied before sipping his vanilla milkshake.

Midorima sighed out loud and pushed up his glasses. "Is that all you're going to have for the night."

"Yes." The green haired teen looked at Kuroko in incredulity. "I don't eat much."

"That's not healthy."

"I have 3 meals a day." Kuroko said honestly. It's just that each meal he ate wasn't one that people would consider as a normal meal size.

"You should be drinking more water than that vanilla milkshake." Midorima said as he bit the burger he ordered.

Kuroko didn't say anything to that and just sipped his drink. He blinked and tilted his head in confusion (and out of habit) when a bowl of red bean soup appeared in front of him.

"I accidentally ordered two and I couldn't finish the other one." Midorima explained, his eyes looking elsewhere. "You can have it and I won't leave until you finish this."

Kuroko glanced at his classmate then down at the food given to him before smiling slightly but endearingly at Midorima.

"Thank you." Kuroko didn't notice that Midorima's cheeks were tinted pink in embarassment.

"It's not that I wanted too but I didn't want to waste food."

What a tsundere.

* * *

"Join the soccer club! You'll never go wrong with soccer!" A 3rd year middle school student yelled enthusiastically as he distributed fliers to the passing students.

"Do you have creative skills in drawing? Then join the Arts and Crafts club!" A girl chirped.

"Think you can dance? Ballet, Hip Hop, Jazz, etc…. Then join the DANCE CLUB!"

"Wow…. The seniors are rather _extreme_ when it comes to their respective clubs." A first year said as she was given several fliers that advertise about different clubs.

Her friend snorted. "That's nothing new. It's pretty normal for them to do this since it's their last year in Middle School. They want this year to be special so for more people join their clubs, the merrier they are."

"Could they at least me more considerate about us being late to our classes?" The first year complained, trying to push. "I can't get through the crowd at all!"

Within the noisy crowding students was Kuroko who was walking through the horde of people without any trouble. One of the many perks of being unnoticeable.

Kuroko remembered that when he had tried to choose a club, he didn't think of basketball first. Initially, he thought of joining the literature club because he loved reading books but after thinking thoroughly about it, in the last minute he signed up for the basketball club.

Now he wasn't indecisive because he had knowledge of what's to come and he knew what he wanted.

To change things.

And whoever said that redoing the past was easy was obviously wrong on the head and this person probably lost a screw or two. Nevertheless, the bluenette shall do his best to change things that he can without messing the timeline too much.

Unfortunately plans don't go as planned. Especially Kuroko's.

In the back of his mind, Kuroko originally just wanted to help the members of the GoM truly enjoy basketball and to befriend them properly. Not that his relationship with them before wasn't 'proper'. But he wanted it to be more…. Stable.

Kuroko should've realized that nothing's ever stable with the Generation of Miracles. They were called geniuses at the sport but if you knew them personally, you'd think of them as a bunch of nutjobs who are good at handling a ball.

Kise was a copy cat model who tended to be overenthusiastic and hyper but carried a façade around those he didn't trust or respect. When he's serious or angry, the world shall crumble. But when he's happy, then the world will still crumble. Both outcomes would happen for different reasons of course.

Midorima was the anti-social shooter who obsessed with horoscopes and zodiac signs and followed them religiously. He believes in luck, fate and probably some divine entities as well. For someone so serious looking, he was pretty into destiny. From listening to his motto, "Man proposes, God disposes.", it was very obvious.

Aomine was a basketball idiot who took things to the extreme and tended to be (or was downright in the future anyway) arrogant. He has a fear of bees and tended to be stupid which earned him the nickname Ahomine.

Murasakibara was an adult in the court but when outside of it, he was a child with a loose screw who a constant craving for junk food. Nobody has ever seen him without a bag of chips or candy in hand unless he was in the bathroom, on the court or sleeping.

Akashi was an extreme and intimidating figure that took the words '_winning is everything_' to a whole new level while still being somewhat sane when not holding a pair of scissors. He is inhumanly observant to multiple things which were good for the team as a whole but bad for the members individually (because he would find new ways to attempt to kill them when angered) while Kuroko –

He thought of himself as the weakest among all of them who tended to bluntly say things that people tended to misinterpret (though he did always think before he said anything) and his lack of presence had brought him out of and into trouble. He also had a strange liking to vanilla milkshakes to the point that he drank it more than water.

Those were the future members of the soon-to-be-formed Generation of Miracles. With every single one of them having different ideals, Kuroko doubted he could change a lot within the 3 years of Middle School. What Kuroko mainly wanted was to make them happy and to befriend them.

Never hurts to try anyway, especially when given a once in a life time chance like this.

"Tetsu!" A low voice called out from nearby, bringing the bluenette out of his thoughts. "Tetsu! Oi, Tetsu! Where the heck is that guy?"

Kuroko glanced to the direction of the source of the loud voice and quickly spotted the dark blue haired teen. He walked silently and when he was close enough (right beside Aomine) he flung one of his black sweatbands at the nose of the tall teen.

"OUCH! Who did that?!" Aomine rubbed his red nose in a soothing manner. '_That hurt dammit!'_ He looked around furiously as he looked for the person who flung the sweatband at him.

"Down here." Came the grudging voice of Kuroko. "Can't even see the person you're looking for when he's just beside you?"

"Don't do that!" Aomine yelled in surprise, completely forgetting his previous anger. "You should've just told me that you were there and if you just keep appearing like that out of nowhere you might give me a heart attack!"

Kuroko tilted his head in a cute way, blank eyes staring at Aomine. "Where is that fun in that?"

Aomine snorted and messed up the hair of Kuroko. "For an emotionless guy like you, you're quite playful."

"Looks can be deceiving Aomine-kun." The taller teen couldn't help but notice the strange tone used while saying those words but he chose to ignore it.

"Why were you looking for me in the first place?" The bluenette asked in monotone with a curious glint in his eyes.

"I was wondering if you'd like to join the basketball club with me." Aomine grinned. Kuroko really missed these moments when there was nothing serious to worry about. Just school, homework, basketball and friends.

That is until attitudes and personalities started to change.

"At around break, I planned on signing my name up for the club when there are less students crowding." Kuroko said.

"You don't need too! Satsuki already signed your name." Aomine immediately snapped his mouth shut when the ominous stare was directed at him. Noticing the sudden change in atmosphere, Kuroko's glance relaxed.

"It's not that I am angry but next time, please tell Momoi-san to ask for my consent before doing something like that." Kuroko said impassively. "It's a good thing that I was actually planning on joining the club. Things would've turned for the worse."

Aomine couldn't help but find those words truthful.

* * *

Classes went by normally after that.

Kuroko played some shogi with Akashi at recess whilst being forced to eat something every time he lost and for the twelfth time today, let him say that he _was not_ anorexic, he just tended to get full more easily than others! But after hearing this, Akashi snorted and told him to continue eating.

Kise shared some funny stories of what happened while he did his job with Kuroko while they did pair works together in class (Kuroko was able to introduce Akashi to Murasakibara without any problem when there was a pair work in Math class). It would've been more enjoyable had there not been a lot of girls glaring at his back. Misdirection obviously didn't work when it came to love struck preteens/teens.

What he was really happy about (but his expression didn't give any emotion away) was when Midorima had asked for his zodiac sign and had given him his lucky item for the day which happened to be a basketball key chain. Kuroko was happy that he was able to befriend the emerald eyed boy. That was a very good development from the past 2 weeks of their first year. Back then, Midorima had only done that action to him towards the end of their first year in Teiko.

And now, Aomine, Momoi and he were eating lunch together since Akashi was doing something.

"I'm very sorry Tetsu-kun!" Momoi apologized for the 24th time in the last 5 minutes. "I should've considered your feelings to the matter. I'm such a bad friend." There were tears in the pink haired girl's eyes.

"I already forgave you Momoi-san, it's perfectly alright." Kuroko said in his usual tone but with a gentler feel into it. "Just don't do it next time and everything will be alright."

"See everything's fine – Oi, is that all you're eating?" The bluenette was now wondering if that will always be the topic of his discussions with the future Generation of Miracles whenever break time comes. He should prepare his own bento and use a large lunchbox to keep them from asking from now on.

"I ate a lot of food at recess." He said truthfully since to Kuroko, it was plenty. Of course, that was only his opinion and not the crimson eyed teen's.

"Well alright then." Aomine said before eating his own food.

"So what position do you play Kuroko?" Momoi asked cheerfully. "I plan on applying as manager of the team since I'm pretty good at analyzing people's physical skills."

"I ph-f-phorgot to ashked you aboutsh thatsh! I'm ushually the powersh forshwardsh." Aomine said with food stuffed in his mouth making Momoi slap his back and scold him.

"I don't have a particular position." Kuroko said. He really didn't since his skills in the past (of his real timeline) weren't all that great other. Misdirection, steals and passes were his only forte at that time. "Though, I do specialize in passes and steals. My shooting and dribbling is between average to horrendous."

"I don't believe you!" Aomine gulped down all his food before saying that in disbelief. "You were pretty awesome that night before! Horrendous shooting my ass, your shooting may be a little… weird but it gets the ball into the hoop."

He really should have been more careful as to what skills he showed. Especially with the current state of his body. After he had treated Aomine's bruises and watched them go home, he finally experienced the sore muscle pain because of the stress he had forced his body to do after the adrenaline rush had went down.

Doing too much physical work would cause his body pain which he had to avoid by training himself to have a better physical performance.

"It was the adrenaline rush and I missed a lot of times. You just didn't notice it probably because of distress." Kuroko stated. "Usually my shoots and dribbles are pretty bad. That's something I have to fix in the future."

He didn't have the same skill as Midorima or the future team captain of Seirin, Hyuuga did in shooting. His shooting skills were actually alike to Koga's. Can have a good or bad outcome.

"If you can't shoot then how can you play the game?" Momoi smacked Aomine again for saying something that stupid.

"Shooting balls will earn you points but how can you shoot the ball into the hoop if you can't get the ball from the opponent? You'll need to steal it. And what if your teammate stole it? He'll have to pass it to you for you to shoot and the pass has to be good or it'll be intercepted by the opponent! There are a lot of things to consider when playing basketball Dai-chan!" Momoi said professionally. Aomine nodded and apologized to Kuroko for what he said.

Sometimes the bluenette would forget that this was only the 12 year old version of one of the greatest basketball players he had ever met.

It's nice to know that he'll get to watch the teen grow into the capable young man he will be in the future. But what he needs to work on is how to keep Aomine interested in the game, especially when he reaches his peak towards the end of second year.

"….su! Tetsu!" Kuroko's eyes widened when he saw a hand waving at him. "You still there?"

"I am. Just a little distracted." Kuroko said in monotone. "And a little nervous for later."

Aomine grinned while Momoi smiled. "You'll definitely get in, hands down."

* * *

"Are you nervous Tetsuya?" Akashi asked, looking at the stoic bluenette.

"No." Kuroko lied. He was feeling jumpy since he didn't know what to really do. He had forgotten how Teiko's coach had separated the members into each string or how he had chosen the regulars so Kuroko didn't know how to keep too much attention on him. But really, how could he have forgotten such a meeting? "What made you ask that, Akashi-kun?"

"Don't lie to me Tetsuya." His classmate stared at the bluenette with an unwavering gaze. "Your face may portray calmness but your body language screams nervousness."

'_Akashi is too observant for his and my own good._' Kuroko thought as he folded his Teiko uniform and put it in his bag. He had changed into sports attire a few minutes ago. Just a simple baggy shirt and basketball shorts to wear. Nothing special.

Kuroko sighed. "I admit that I'm a bit nervous since my skills in basketball are pretty… bad."

The red head looked at him questioningly.

"Really? That's not what that loud mouth, Daiki Aomine said." Akashi scanned the expression of the stoic looking bluenette. It was mostly emotionless if not for the sudden widening of his icy blue eyes. "I see you recognize the name. Tell me if I'm incorrect with the information I have. Apparently, you had helped him and Satsuki Momoi out a night before by outdoing older seniors in basketball."

"I knocked two of them out by passing a ball at their faces and simply just kept the ball from going to the third." _Then threw the ball at his face too. _"That was all I did."

The look in Akashi's eyes said, '_I don't believe you_.' But the red head left the topic alone.

"KUROKOCCHI!" A cheery voice cried out from behind Kuroko. And within a few seconds, Kuroko was hugged tightly from behind. "I found you~"

"K-kise-kun…" The bluenette coughed incoherently. "Can't….brea..the."

"Ah! Sorry!" The blonde model immediately let go of his shorter classmate to let him have some air.

"It's fine." Kuroko said after finally catching his breath. "Just don't hug me too tightly."

"Alright!" Kise smiled genuinely. "And out of curiosity, what club are you going to join Kurokocchi?"

"I plan on joining the basketball club." Kuroko answered causing Kise to brighten up (the happiness was oozing off of him).

"Really? Me too!" Kuroko's eyes widened at hearing this. Initially, Kise had joined the Soccer team and had only started playing basketball thanks to Aomine. What changed?

Kise noticed the slightly shocked expression of Kuroko. "Why do you look surprised Kurokocchi?"

"Ah," How was he going to explain this one? "…I thought that you were going to join the soccer club."

Lame excuse.

"I was thinking of joining that club at the start but then," Kise paused for a while before continuing. "….Let's just say I gained an interest in playing the sport. It seems like fun! I've been watching some students play some street basketball and it caught my interest."

'_If he had seen students play before then he probably now knew how to do the basics.'_ Kuroko thought. '_With his great visual comprehension he could copy almost any basketball move. Kise has an athletic body so he can easily stand his ground.'_

That's one thing checked out of his list. 'Introduce Kise to basketball earlier' is complete!

"…right Tetsuya?" Kuroko blinked owlishly at Akashi. '_What did I miss?_'

Akashi huffed in annoyance. "I was clarifying to Ryouta. – " "Why are you calling me by my first name?" " – that you were planning to be a regular."

"I am?" Kuroko looked at Akashi in surprise.

"Yes you are." Kuroko almost responded with an 'Alright then.' Due to habit because of the silent policy before, if Akashi says so, then it is so.

"I'll certainly try but like I said, I'm pretty horrible at the sport." Kuroko said. "I'm joining because I enjoy playing it. It's fun to me."

"Hm." Was the only thing Akashi replied.

And Kuroko couldn't help but worry.

* * *

The bluenette scanned the gym in mild interest. Just like before, there were many students from first year until third year who were interested in joining the basketball club. It really shouldn't be surprising though.

Teiko's basketball club is known throughout Japan for being incredibly strong and has won the championship many times. The best players were expected from the regular team of this school.

'_And this school is where the Generation of Miracles rose.'_ Kuroko thought as he spotted Kise at the front who seemed to be looking for someone. Aomine was grinning with excitement beside the blonde. Midorima was standing at the sidelines. Murasakibara was leaning against one of the bleachers with a bored expression on his face and Akashi was standing with an aloof expression in the middle of the crowding students.

"First off," The coach started with a loud voice to catch everyone's attention. "Achieving victory is the premise of this club. Anyone who is not serious about this should go find another club. To those of you who remain, be prepared for extremely difficult training!"

"Now, before we get to the self introductions, we'll divide you off by class to test you. This will be a test of physical strength and skill. We'll use the results of the test to put you into the first through third strings." The man explained. "You'll only be able to play matches as a regular after you've made first string. I'll be asking newbies and those who are late and therefore absent at the moment to join the third string."

"You will be tested periodically, so those who are in the second and third strings should not give up, but practice harder with the goal of being promoted. That's all!" The coach turned to the captain, Nijimura to talk about the test they have readied.

The students started talking amongst themselves.

"You know, apparently there's never been a freshman who made first string on their first try..."

"Seriously?! Then, at best, it's second string?"

"If that's the case, then let's aim to get into second string first."

"Let's do our best!"

Some of the upperclassmen rolled their eyes at the first years. "It's not like its that easy to get into the second string, much less the first string."

Kise was starting to panic. "Oi, oi! Kurokocchi! Where are you?!"

The bluenette sighed to himself and walked over to the blonde. He was causing too much noise.

"I'm right beside you." He said in a monotonous tone as he tapped the taller male's shoulder. "What do you need me for?"

"Eh?!" The copy cat jumped up in surprise. "YOU were there all this time?! Why didn't you say so? Wait, um, never mind..." Kise sweatdropped when annoyed stares were directed at him for being too loud.

"I'm still a newbie so I'll probably be in the third string," The blonde said as he scratched his head. "You think I'll be able to catch up to first string?"

Kuroko hid a smile. "I'm very sure you'll catch up."

"Huh? What makes you say that?" Kise asked with a curious tone. Kuroko seemed to be very sure of himself.

"Let's me say that it's just a _friend's intuition_'." The bluenette replied in a rather vague manner.

Kise shook his head in confusion. He really didn't understand what was going on in the shorter male's mind.

"Oi, Tetsu! And...Kise, right?" Aomine recalled when he saw the familiar figure with the bluenette.

The blonde nodded, offering his hand. "Yeah, you're Aomine?"

"Yup! Nice to meet you!" The dark blue haired first year grinned and shook hands with his classmate. "Let's do our best in this! I hope to get into the first string. I want to play matches already!"

"Didn't you hear? There's never been a first year who has made first string on his first try!"

"Not yet anyway." Kuroko said. "Let's try to think a little optimistically."

Aomine snorted and swung an arm around the short male. "I never knew you were one to say that."

"Neither did I." The bluenette murmured honestly with a thoughtful look on his face. "Neither did I."

* * *

"Woah," A couple of students looked at the purple haired giant with great astonishment. "Now that's what you call tall."

"Definitely basketball material, no?" The other student murmured quietly.

"He's only a freshman right?"

Murasakibara ignored the two gossiping students and instead, continued to eat his potato chips without any trouble. Why again did he decide to join the club?

"You look bored, Atsushi." A voice said in a slightly amused tone from behind the tall male.

"Ah," The first year looked down to see his classmate. "Aka-chin."

"Hm," The red head looked to be a little distracted. "Why are you joining the basketball club, Atsushi?"

The taller male wondered why Akashi was asking his a question like that but answered anyway, "I play because I'm good at it."

"I see," The crimson eyed first year glanced at his right suspiciously before turning to look at his classmate again. The glance had not gone unnoticed by Murasakibara who was eating his chips again. "As expected..."

"Hm?" The purple haired first year looked curiously at the Akashi but the shorter male did not answer the silent question Murasakibara had for him.

_Why are you looking at Kuro-chin?_

* * *

"You're not that physically fit, are you Tetsu?" Aomine asked the bluenette in a serious manner.

"Not at all." Kuroko replied as he wiped the sweat off his with his arm. "Like I said, physically speaking, I'm very weak but I'm an expert in passes and steals."

"Well you'll be able to show that to us now since the last test is a match against the sempais..." Aomine's voice trailed off when he saw Midorima shoot a three pointer into the hoop.

"OI! What the heck is with that shot?!" The blue haired first year yelled as he watched the ball fall into the hoop. The arc was too damn high!

"The accuracy is very impressive, isn't it?" Kuroko said impassively, ignoring Aomine's sudden outburst. "Ah, look. A stuff toy bunny rabbit!" The last sentence was said with a childish but monotone voice. "I wonder why it's on the bench."

"It's my lucky item of the day." The green haired shooter explained as he walked to the two first years.

"Eh? You believe in that kind of stuff?" Aomine asked incredulously. "That's ridiculous!"

"Man proposes, God disposes. I am a man that proposes, I always carry my lucky item of the day with me as my horoscope said. That's why my shots never miss." Midorima replied in a confident but not arrogant tone. "What is your zodiac sign, Aomine?"

"Virgo." The other replied carelessly. The green haired teen was about to say something but was interrupted by a certain blonde.

"Kurokocchi!" The bluenette instinctively sidestepped to the left to avoid the incoming hug attack. The model fell headfirst into the cold hard floor.

A chuckle was heard. "How ungraceful." The crimson eyed teen, Akashi, revealed himself.

The sound of munching and gobbling was also heard. "Is he dead?" The purple haired first year poked the back of the still being.

"Everyone gather around!" The exhausted students perked up and moved sluggishly to the coach. "The last test is a match. Your teams will be grouped by random."

"Aww..." Kise finally got up. "I wanted to be in the same team as Kurokocchi!"

The blonde was ignored. "Each match will only be 10 minutes long or even less, depending on my decision and since there are almost 100 members in this club, only half the court will be used for each match and we'll also be using the 3 other gyms outside."

"In team 1 will be..."

* * *

Captain Nijimura watched the players closely as the game proceeded. This was the final match for the day. All those who were finished with their matches were watching this one as well. The large pressure of being watched by a huge audience was on the remaining players.

"GO KUROKOCCHI!" Kise cheered before his head was pushed down with force.

"You idiot. You're too loud." Midorima remarked as he gripped the blonde's shoulder and kept him from standing up and making a fool of himself even more. "You'll end up distracting the players, nodayo."

"Why is Midorimacchi so mean?" The green haired shooter scowled at the ridiculous nickname. "I thought you'd be nicer since we played in the same team!"

"Your dunks were ridiculous so of course I wouldn't be nice to you."

"Eh?"

"Shut up you two!" Aomine snapped while Murasakibara shoved a large amount of bread each to Kise's and Midorima's mouths to keep them from talking. "I'm trying to find Tetsu!"

"Behind number 56." Akashi pointed out.

"He hasn't been doing much so far." The tallest among the first years pointed out.

"That's because that number 45 on the other team keeps getting the ball." The dark blue haired said as he watched said player handle the ball ridiculously. "Can't even dribble properly and keeps committing fouls! When will Tetsu spice up the game?"

"He's good at basketball?" Midorima asked when he finally managed to swallow the food.

"Passing and stealing are his specialty he says." Aomine replied. "Also says he's no good at shooting."

"I'm sure we'll start seeing Tetsuya _'spice things up'_ in a few moments." Akashi said with a conclusive tone after looking at the bluenette.

Kise gulped down the piece of bread. "What makes you so sure about that Akashicchi?"

The red head smirked. "_Friend's intuition'_."

* * *

Kuroko huffed in annoyance as he was once again bumped into.

"Sorry, didn't see you there." The other apologized before smacking his head when the other team managed to score once again.

**_21- 7_**

'_This is bad...' _The bluenette thought but his face was still impassive. '_Though it's only been 3 minutes, the point gap is increasing very quickly. The others aren't as fast as the other team and they aren't really aggressive either..'_

He had to do something.

"Excuse me," The bluenette spoke up to the third year in his team who was currently handling the ball. "Could you pass the ball to me when you see that the others are marked?"

"Ah..." Before the senior could reply, the bluenette disappeared.

The game resumed and in a matter of 10 seconds, the senior saw that his other teammates were indeed marked. There was one (no. 23) who wasn't but it was too risky to pass to that guy because it would've been easily intercepted. The defense was pretty tight.

"Hey," The senior's eyes glanced to his right and saw the bluenette wave his arm. None of the other members seemed to notice him. Immediately, the guy passed the ball to the first year, hoping that it was a good decision to do so. He hadn't seen the guy play for the past few minutes...

…

Wait, had Kuroko been there for the whole time?

The 3rd year watched in amazement as the bluenette seemed to have disappeared and the direction of where the ball was going to changed when the ball made a sudden bend to the another direction, changing the course.

The ball zoomed past the other players so quickly that they didn't even have time to react.

No. 23 received the ball and he himself seemed to not have expected it.

"Eh?" He blinked incredulously. How did –

'_The ball...!'_ The members of the opposing team blinked in astonishment when they saw that the ball was in the hands of no.23.

"What are you waiting for?" Kuroko asked stoically before pointing at the hoop. "Shoot."

No. 23 seemed to have woken up from whatever trance he was in and shot a lay-up.

"Wah..." One of the students in the audience trailed off in surprise. "Since when did the ball end up with that guy? Wasn't it with no. 56?"

"It looked like it bent or something…."

"Where did that pass come from?" One of the players from the other team asked when the shock finally faded.

"It was just a fluke." A second year said while shrugging his shoulders. "It won't happen again."

But it did.

As the game went on, Kuroko would pass the ball and use his lack of presence to escape the person who was supposed to mark him.

'_Crap...Where'd my mark go?'_ No. 68 wondered as he looked around. The freshman has been disappearing from his sight ever since the start of the match!

The second year sneered. "Damn, he lost that no.31 (Kuroko) again!" But that didn't deter the sophomore's determination. He dribbled the ball as he drove past one of the members of the other team with speed and power and just when he was about to pass the ball, the round object was suddenly out of his arms.

"WOAH!" Everyone started paying more attention to the game than before.

'_What the hell am I watching?'_ One of them thought with an incredulous look on his face.

"What?!" He turned around and saw the bluenette steal the ball from behind him and then pass it. How come he hadn't noticed the guy?! What the hell was with that first year's presence? Was he really that unnoticeable?

"I'm going to stop that disappearing technique of yours, brat!" He glared venomously at the blank faced bluenette.

"I would be in trouble if you can stop my passes very easily, sempai." The second year fumed even more as he heard those words.

**_In the Audience..._**

"When you said that he was good in passes and steals," Midorima spoke up with a shocked tone. "I did not expect that he would also use his lack of presence to enhance it."

Murasakibara munched on his chips. "It's funny watching his teammates' expressions whenever the ball is suddenly past to them. It's pretty hard to predict."

"I've never really seen him play with a team, really." Aomine admitted as he watched the game get more and more interesting. "I'm just relaying what he told me a before."

"So he's using his lack of presence to become even more invisible in the game?" Kise wondered out loud.

"No." Akashi replied as he observed the passing expert with a closer eye. "He simply behaves as if another player will get the ball and not him. He pushes the opponents to focus their attention to someone else and then steps in unexpectedly. That technique is called, misdirection."

"As for his steals," The red head added. "With misdirection, they are virtually impossible to stop. It's even easier for him to steal the ball if the opponent can't see him. Misdirection is the technique he uses to fool his opponents' senses."

The coach blinked in surprise as he listened in to the red head's explanation. It was impressive to come up with a talent like that and for someone like Kuroko Tetsuya... He checked the notes he made while observing the boy's physical attributes.

-_Incredibly weak_

_-Low stamina_

_-Out of 10 hoops, can shoot at most 3 (Seems to unconsciously shoot with his palms)_

_-When asked what his specialty/position was, he said he had no particular position but also said that he was good at passing._

So this is what he meant...

The coach glanced at the group of first years who were cheering for their classmate. They were certainly going to be good for the team. Especially that Akashi Seijuro. His observation skills and tactician skills were absolutely outstanding.

And it seems the captain, Nijimura, sees that as well.

**_40-46 (In Kuroko's team's favor)_**

"That guy..." The second year growled. They had to win this match! The sophomore turned to his panting teammates and said, "Mark the others and you, no. 68! You'll double team that no.31 with me!"

They nodded before moving in to their positions and the game continued on.

"This is bad..." Kise muttered when he realized what exactly the other team was doing.

Aomine stared. "So they're that desperate, huh?"

"Kuroko was the one who changed the flow of the match and made it into his team's favor." Midorima observed as he pushed his glasses up. "If they want to get that flow back, they have to do something about Kuroko and what they're doing isn't exactly a bad idea. If Kuroko were to pass the ball now to that no.65 who's free, it would be stolen immediately. And if what you said earlier is true, he certainly can't shoot a 3 pointer now."

While the emerald eyed first year was explaining the situation to the others, the bluenette was thinking very hard as to what he should do. It would be very impulsive of him if he showed it this early but...

"Can't run away now you little brat!" The sophomore smirked, knowing he had finally caught the first year.

Kuroko simply gazed at the two taller players who were keeping him from going on.

"What? Are you giving up now?"

No.65 waved his arms at Kuroko, trying to get him to pass the ball. The two players who were double teaming him, laughed at the senior. He didn't understand that if the bluenette passed the ball, it would stolen.

'_There!'_ Kuroko nodded to himself and dribbled the ball and ran forward.

"If you think you can drive past me," The second year growled while his arms reached forward to steal the ball from the first year's possession. "You are greatly mistake - "

And right before his eyes, the first year vanished.

An intense and deafening silence filled the gymnasium before...

"**_...WHAT?!_**" Was the outburst everyone in the gym yelled out. Even those on the court stopped paying attention to what they were supposed to do and instead stared at the now empty space Kuroko was previously standing on.

Midorima's lucky item fell from his hand.

Aomine gaped shamelessly.

Kise spitted out the water he was drinking and started choking.

Murasakibara stopped chewing on the gum he had sneaked in.

Akashi analyzed the situation, trying to understand what just happened.

"Shoot!" Everyone snapped their heads at the direction of the voice and saw Kuroko tossed the ball over to no. 23 who caught it without any problems and dunked it into the hoop.

And there's the whistle.

"That's the end of the game!" The referee announced. "Line up!"

The shocked speechless audience simply stared as both teams lined up and bowed.

"Thank you for the game!" The tones were mixed. One could hear disappointment, joy, astonishment and the most obvious of them all -

Complete deadpan.

Kuroko sighed to himself. His body was tired. Mentally, he was still pretty strong and could go even longer than that but his body looked ready to give in.

'_I feel like I'm going to puke,'_ The bluenette thought as walked away from the court in a shaky manner. '_I need water...'_

Suddenly, he felt something fall on top of him which he realized was a towel and a bottle of cold water was shoved up his face.

"Good game." Aomine grinned as he gave the slightly surprised bluenette a bottle of water.

"Rather unexpected." Midorima remarked as he tossed another towel in his direction. As Kuroko caught it, he translated the green haired teen's words as "_You did well."_

"KUROKOCCHI!" The shortest male of the group was too tired to even move when he felt the clingy blonde's arms surround his small figure. "Great match!"

"Give him time to breathe, Ryouta." Akashi walked to them with an expression of approval written all over his face. "He needs it. Tetsuya looks like he's going to faint any moment from now."

"Candy?" Murasakibara offered the wrapped piece of treat to the bluenette.

Kuroko nodded gratefully and accepted the candy. "Thank you very much."

"That was freakin' amazing Tetsu!" Aomine started when they all sat down on the bleachers. "With that weird banana pass – " " – banana pass? – " " – Or whatever you call it, you surprised the crap out of us! When you said you were an expert at passing, I didn't think it would be to this extent!"

"That drive was what really caught my attention." Midorima said with a calculating expression on his face. "A human being can't simply disappear into thin air like that."

"Kurokocchi is amazing~" Kise smiled as he hugged the recuperating bluenette. "You'll be in the first string for sure!"

"Speaking of which," Akashi pointed at the coach who was making the final adjustments. "The coach is about to announce who's in the first, second and third strings."

_Munch, munch, munch._

The green haired shooter stared at the purple haired giant in disbelief. "That isn't very healthy."

"Bringing weird objects to school and listening to horoscopes so religiously isn't very healthy either but you don't hear me complaining." Murasakibara retorted before continuing to eat his snack.

"Now, I'll be announcing the results." The coach's voice echoed through the silent gym. The tension was rising. "We'll start from the third string." The older male didn't seem to pay any mind to the tense atmosphere. "Those of you who have your names and numbers called should go to the third string coach."

The one announcing the names was always the first string coach.

"Number two, Saito Kabuo. Number four, Futoshi. Number twenty eight, Shimada Shunsuke. And…"

Kuroko closed his eyes, knowing for sure that he would have to start at the third string again like he did in the original timeline. Some things just never change –

"Number thirty nine, Tanako Jun. That's all."

'**_EH?_**_' _The bluenette stared at the four eyed coach in shock. His face showed a perfectly blank face but his eyes were shining with surprise and disbelief.

"…You don't seem to believe what you've just heard, Tetsuya." Akashi's voice brought him out of his stupor. "You played exceptionally well today so what made you think that you would be in the third string?"

"Ah…well," The bluenette didn't notice that the other four were paying very close attention to him. "I was in the third string of my club when I was in elementary." He lied. There weren't categories in his club in elementary since they weren't competing in serious competitions. "…I kind of expected the same thing to happen again."

Kuroko didn't like the way the red head was staring at him so he tried to place his attention on the coach.

"….Takeda Osamu. That is all for the second string." The old man turned to the next page and continued, "Next, I'll announce the first string members."

"….Eh?" The students looked at one another, realizing whose names weren't called yet.

"Did he say 'first string'?...No way…."

" I thought there'd never been a first year who managed to make it to the first string before…."

The coach stared at them with a hard expression and the gossiping students immediately shut up. The man looked at the piece of paper again once the noise finally disappeared.

"Number eight, Aomine Daiki." The blue haired first year grinned.

"Number eleven, Midorima Shintarou." The four eyed shooter didn't look that surprised.

"Number twenty three, Murasakibara Atsushi." The purple haired giant just continued to eat.

"Number twenty nine, Akashi Seijuro." The red head nodded and smirked lightly.

"Number thirty one, Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette's face stayed completely blank.

"Number forty five, Kise Ryouta." The blonde's smile seemed to be brighter than the sun. And cheers of "Congratulations, Kise-kun!" were heard in the background. The model turned around and waved enthusiastically at his fans.

"And number 54," Kuroko's eyes widened very slightly once he realized who was going to be called next. "Haizaki Shougo."

The white haired teen simply grinned like Aomine did since he didn't seem to expect any less.

"Ah…" Kuroko bit his lip lightly when he saw the familiar figure.

"Something wrong, Kuroko?" Midorima asked once he noticed the slightly worried look on the bluenette's face.

"No…." Kuroko answered when he turned to the taller male. "Nothing's wrong." It was now that the bluenette realized how serious things were going to be now.

How far was he really willing to twist their destinies?

* * *

Originally, Kuroko had planned to go home to take a long shower so he could think about how impulsive he was at the first club meeting. Showing his vanishing drive from the start! It was thoughtless of him to just do it!

And he made it into the first string.

He made it to the first string.

It was just…surreal to him.

Akashi, Murasakibara, Midorima, Aomine, Kise and Haizaki were all in the first string with him. What was going to happen to the future now?

The bluenette shook his head. He shouldn't be thinking about it right now. Maybe tomorrow when his head wasn't so confused.

And again, the original plan of going home was not followed. Why couldn't things go the way he wanted?

Kuroko had chosen to get some ice cream from the convenience store first (where he had to knock for 5 minutes straight again) before he finally purchased the cold treat. For some odd reason a gut feeling told him to not use the usual route he took when going home and instead took another way. He found out that there were many basketball courts that he could practice in as he observed the new route he took.

But he _wanted_ to go home, take a shower and sleep.

And again, that was not followed.

Kuroko was innocently licking his Popsicle stick when somebody bigger and taller than him bumped into him.

_THUD_!

"Ah I'm sorry," A large hand appeared before Kuroko's vision. "I didn't see you there kid. Really sorry for spilling your ice cream too."

"It's fine, I'm at fault as," Kuroko paused a little when he looked up. "Well."

In front of him was Kiyoshi Teppei. The future founder of the Seirin Basketball team, the "Iron Heart" of the Uncrowned Generals, the goofy but actually very smart teen who will bring Seirin to glory and the caring leader who got injured for the team during the finals.

"Eh? Are you alright?" Kuroko snapped out of his thoughts when he heard the taller teen speaking. "Was your fall too hard?"

"No, I'm alright." The bluenette said in monotone while he stood up and grabbed his bag.

"Hey, you're wearing basketball shorts! So I can assume you play basketball right?" Kiyoshi grinned goofily. Kuroko nodded. "Then would you like to play some street basketball? Some people from other schools come to these courts to play every Friday afternoon! You want to join?"

"Ah – "

"Great!" Kiyoshi grabbed his arm and dragged him off to one of the courts. "This is my form of apology for bumping into you and making you drop your Popsicle stick!"

The taller teen looked at him brightly. "Where are my manners now? My name's Kiyoshi Teppei!"

"Kuroko Tetsuya."

"Oh alright then Kuroko, what grade are you in elementary? I'm a second year at middle school. There are a few who are in High School but majority of us are from Middle School – "

"I'm in first year at Middle School Kiyoshi-kun." Kuroko pointed out with a pout, looking at Kiyoshi.

"Eh? You're in Middle School?" Kuroko stared blankly at Kiyoshi. "Hey don't stare at me like that! Sorry 'kay? I thought you were really an elementary student because you're too cute!"

''Don't call me cute Kiyoshi-sempai."

"EH, but you are!"

"Hey, Kiyoshi what took you so long?" A voice called out. "Wait, I don't want to know. Anyway, we still need another player to play – "

"Actually, I brought someone!" Kiyoshi said with his usual grin, he looked to his right and found that Kuroko had disappeared.

"You brought someone? I didn't notice anyone with you."

"Kuroko, where are – AND where do you think you're going?" Kiyoshi smiled when he saw that the bluenette was trying to escape. The look directed at Kiyoshi reminded him of a doe caught in the headlights of a car.

He walked over to Kuroko and grabbed him by the collar and brought him back to the court. He was very light.

"That kid's going to play with us? We only let Middle and High Schoolers play Kiyoshi." A messy haired teen who wore glasses said. "And I never knew you were into little kids."

"I am NOT and he's a first year in middle school Imayoshi-kun! I found it hard to believe myself." Kuroko glowered at Kiyoshi before realizing who he was talking to. The person in front of him was Imayoshi Shouichi, Too's future captain and point guard.

"You wouldn't notice him immediately. Hm, what's your name? Mine's Imayoshi."

When the bluenette was let down he answered, "Kuroko."

"Hey, are we going to play or what?" A spikey black haired teen who was very muscular asked. '_This was Tsutomu Iwamura!_' Kuroko thought to himself. '_The future captain of Seihou's basketball team_. '

"Let's start already." A stern looking teen grumbled. "Ah, Kuroko right? Name's Kasamatsu Yukio."

"Oh yeah, I'm Tsutomu Iwamura." The future Seihou captain introduced himself. "Now let's start."

Kuroko only realized now that there were five other teens at the other side of the court.

"We don't always play a five on five game. Sometimes we're too few but today there're a lot joining. Good thing I found you." Kiyoshi smiled goofily once again. "Any position in particular that you're good at? Or any technique whatsoever?"

"We won't be playing long. Less than half an hour since it's quite late already."

Kuroko thought deeply before answering, "I'm good at passes and steals. If you need someone to shoot the ball, don't pass it to me."

"Passes and steals? Alright then." Kuroko knew that Imayoshi looked nice at the outside but he actually had a darker personality underneath. "Maybe you should play against Hanamiya one of these days. He's in the basketball team with me and he's pretty good at intercepting passes."

Kuroko simply stared at the slightly smiling senior before replying, "I would be in trouble if he could intercept my passes easily. But do tell me if my current skill in passing now will not work against him please?"

"Maybe." The challenge has been accepted!

The tension was rising making the others sweat a little. Except the oblivious Kiyoshi.

"We're ready here! Let's start and have some fu~n."

* * *

Compared to their older selves, they were slower and not as strong but their moves were impressive nonetheless.

Iwamura's defense was tight and with Kiyoshi and Imayoshi, their points were increasing easily. Kasamatsu helped in blocking the other players and giving more opportunities for the others to score while Kuroko –

He did what he did best. Passing.

"Imayoshi-kun." Kuroko said in his usual monotone as he passed to go backwards to the direction of the messy haired teen.

"Thanks Kuroko." He shoots the ball in and looks back to the spot the bluenette was standing only to find that the bluenette was no longer standing there.

'_Interesting…'_

"Where'd that kid go?!" Someone from the other team yelled. In a few moments, he found Kuroko with the ball in front of him.

"No one to pass the ball to now!" the older teen yelled as he went forward.

"Wrong." Kuroko threw the ball up which was caught by Kiyoshi who quickly dunked the ball into the hoop.

After a few more minutes of playing, the game ended in Kuroko's team's favor.

"You're pretty good." Iwamura said as he patted the bluenette's head. "I was surprised at the start when the ball was just suddenly passed to me and you just disappeared."

"You will definitely be a hard opponent to cross." Kasamatsu said. "You've earned my respect Kuroko."

Kiyoshi grinned, "I knew you were special! You didn't just have a pretty face; you also had some cool skills."

Kuroko's cheeks were slightly tinted with pink. It was a good thing that it was late at night already. Had it not been, they would've noticed. He bowed to them in thanks.

"But that's the only thing I'm good at." Kuroko found himself admitting. He didn't trust his phantom shoot all the time and he preferred to keep that one a secret. "Passing and stealing is the only competent thing I can do."

"Hanamiya's going to have a troublesome time catching your passes." Imayoshi said, his smile starting to become more of a smirk. "Physically, you aren't strong. But you've got something else to back that up. I'll probably on get to play with you in the tournament this year before I'd have to wait again for another 2 years. I'll find out what your little secret is."

"Secret?"

"Yes secret, kitty." Kuroko raised a brow at the nickname while Imayoshi just continued to smirk. "You remind of a kitty, Kuroko. Dangerous but still young at the same time. You're clever but still got a lot to learn." The bluenette had to admit that that statement held a lot of truth about him.

"So from now on, you'll be kitty." Kuroko stared blankly at him.

"That still doesn't answer the question of what secret you are talking about Imayoshi-kun."

"There's something familiar about you. I don't know how or why but it's as though I've seen you before." Imayoshi found himself admitting. "And you can call me Shoichi."

"Getting close to the little kid now are you Imayoshi?" Kiyoshi grinned. Imayoshi quickly retorted something quietly that caused the "Iron Heart" to look at the bluenette in incredulity.

'_What were they talking about?' _Kuroko wondered.

"Don't mind those two; they love to verbally assault each other." Kasamatsu said to Kuroko silently. "But you should see Iwamura and Kiyoshi's arguments. Those two are born rivals, you could compare them to a cat and a dog, but they both have a deep respect for each other."

"Look who's talking Kasamatsu, you argue with everyone in your team." Imayoshi snorted, running a hand through his messy hair.

"That's because they don't know how to respect their seniors!" Kasamatsu huffed. "Look at Kuroko! I've only met him today and he's so polite!"

"Ah, that's nice of you to say Kasamatsu-kun." The future team captain of Kaijo looked at the others with a look that said, '_See what I mean?'_

"Never doubted you, Kasamatsu." Iwamura said before looking over at Kuroko. "Let's play again sometime."

Kuroko smiled again.

"Sure."

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**Omake**

"You have a pretty face Kuroko!" Kiyoshi smiled. "I'd have thought you were a girl."

Kuroko then flung both of his sweatbands at both of the eyes of Kiyoshi.

"You already insulted my height but now you insult my masculinity? You are evil."

'_Evil? Evil is flinging your sweatbands at somebody's eyes.'_ Kasamatsu, Iwamura and Imayoshi thought as they watched the scene.

* * *

**Omake 2**

"I didn't see Momoi-san at club today." Kuroko said.

"That's because she was scaring off the wannabe managers and the current one." Aomine said carelessly.

"Are you sure it was wise to let her be?"

"Better that they get hurt rather than me."

* * *

**THERE'S A POLL ON MY PAGE. PLEASE VOTE. IF YOU HAVE VOTED BEFORE, YOU MAY VOTE AGAIN SINCE I REPOSTED A NEW ONE.**

Please review your thoughts on this chapter:) I'd like to know them~

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews**

**Guest**: Aww I'm happy to hear (read) that! Thank you for the review!

**Roppi**: Oh don't cry! –gives virtual tissues- I'm happy that you like the story Thank you for the review~

**Guest**: I've already posted an AkaKuro story! If you're still interested to read it, it's on my page. It's called 'I ask you to be mine'. Thank you for the review!

**Rainnie**: You've just relieved me! I thought the interaction between Aomine and Kuroko didn't look too good. I'll try to make it better! And yesh! There shall be basketball soon. Thank you for the review~

**James Lop**: I'm happy you think so! I hope I can keep that interest there! Thank you for the review :D

**Dori**: I can't help but agree with you. Their friendship is weird - unique really. That's what makes them/will make them the GoM. Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** I am really glad you enjoy reading the story~ Midorima? Ah he'll be a big obstacle to face. But if the GoM and Takao (and the Shuutoku team as well) were able to get along with him in the future. Then it's certainly possible but difficult. Thank you for the review!

**Guest**: Time travelling Kuroko is epic Thank you for the review!

**Guest**: Ah yes the harem expands…. He is very oblivious to how he affects the others. It'll be fun to write about his reaction to the growing affection his teammates have towards him. Thank you for the review

**Heaven's Fall**: And here's the update you've been waiting for! Thank you for the Review!

**Shino**: You're making me blush! I'm really happy that you enjoy reading the story and I'm definitely going to make it a long story. Kuroko adventures shall not be short (even if his height is). Your review really enlightened me so thank you. Thank you for the review!

**Z**: I've seen a few of Model!Kuroko pictures and he looks adorable~ And the GoM feeling Déjà vu will certainly make things harder for Kuroko to hide his sercret….. His skills on the other hand will probably be hidden (or Kuroko hopes he can hide it) Physically, he isn't that strong yet but mentally he knows how to do all his skills. Though I'd really like to see the expressions of the GoM as well. Thank you for the Review!

**_Thank you for reading! Please review :) The more people review, the faster I update and the longer in length the next chapter will be! Especially when you give your insight about the story so that I may improve :)_**


	6. Aprons look cute on you

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

**The poll on who Kuroko shall meet earlier first is finished. Thank you to those who voted. **

AN: Don't kill me for updating late. Please!

There are a lot now who are asking if this'll be a GoM/Kuroko or an Every-single-awesome-dude-in-the-anime/Kuroko.

It depends on how the story will develop and what you readers think about it so pm or review if you want me to know your opinion.

On a random note, I like starting a chapter in Midorima's POV

_EDITED 4/29/13: I completely changed the first part. COMPLETELY so you probably won't find any similarities._

_And I added some scenes wherein Kuroko is contemplating on the differences between his teammates of his timeline and how they matured 3-4 years later._

_I wanted to make the feels of people overflow but I'm not really good at writing touch feely stuff so you might be rather apathetic to it._

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Midorima wasn't very liked as a person.

People described him as incredibly smart, handsome, athletic and many others but if there was one thing that a lot of people didn't like about him, it was –

His personality.

The green haired basketball player liked to keep to himself for the most part. He didn't socialize with people unless necessary even as a child. He only really talked to his parents and other relatives. Due to his anti-social attitude, he didn't have any friends during his elementary years.

Midorima was respected by his classmates and teachers but that didn't mean they liked him.

Then when he came to Teiko Middle School, this mysterious person somehow shoved his way into his life and started causing mayhem all over.

This person was Kuroko Tetsuya. They had officially met and talked to each other properly in Maji Burger. During the start of the school year, Midorima never even spared a glance at the bluenette because he didn't even know that the smaller male existed.

But when he finally had a closer look at Kuroko, he could help but think that he knew the guy. That he met the bluenette before but he didn't recall ever meeting Kuroko before.

Maybe they had walked past each other in the busy streets of Tokyo but it felt like he had known Kuroko. Not as an acquintance but there he say it -

As a friend.

The green haired first year frowned. After the bluenette had entered his life, many others who deserved to have a cell in a mental institution came as well.

The idiot, Aomine. The most annoying person he had every met, Kise. The guy who almost always has food in his mouth, Murasakibara. And the strange genius, Akashi.

All of them came together through Kuroko and through the sport, basketball.

Had they once played against one another? It felt like they were once a team.

Midorima sighed as he covered his face with a pillow. He wondered if the others were feeling confused about the situation that was just too odd and weird to ignore.

* * *

"I heard that you've started playing basketball Kise-kun. And you even got into the first string." A young woman in her early 30s said as her eyes left the sheets of paper on her desk. "Didn't you once say that all sports were boring?"

"Eh? Did I?" Kise replied with an innocent expression on his face. "Hm, what brought this on, Lorenicchi?"

"A lot of your fans have tweeted about it." Was the curt answer.

"So for today and on Monday onwards, you'll be modeling basketball clothes, shoes and other basketball related objects." Loren, his manager, explained. "You'll also be partnered up with someone."

After the slight surprise had washed off, he asked, "Who will be my partner?"

"That's up to you to choose." Loren said in amusement as she watched Kise brighten up. "I can see that you already have someone in mind."

"Yup! I'll go get him." The copy cat model smiled. "You'll love him Lorenicchi! He's absolutely adorable!"

* * *

_KRII-IING!_

"Who the hell….calls this early in the…..damned morning?" Aomine grumbled groggily. It was only 7:45am for Kami-sama's sake! And it was the weekend at that. Aomine never wakes up any earlier than noon on weekends.

_KRII-IING!_

"Yeah, yeah." He grabbed his phone, opened it and answered in a snappy tone, "Who are you and why are you calling at this hour?"

"_Eh? Aominecchi, that isn't a nice way to greet someone!_"

"Kise? What the heck are you doing calling me right now and how'd you get my number?"

"_I asked Momoicchi." _The blonde could hear the other smacking his forehead.

"Damn." Aomine grunted in annoyance. "So why're you calling?"

"_I was wondering if you had Kurokocchi's number or if you knew where he lived."_

Aomine's eyes widened in alarm. "You're not planning on kidnapping Tetsu are you?"

The blue haired basketball player heard spluttering on the other side of the line.

"_Of course not!"_ Kise answered with indignation. "_I need a partner for my job and I chose Kurokocchi! I just need to contact him and know the address to his house so I can pick him up."_

"Tetsu doesn't have a cell phone and I don't know his house number or if he even has one." Aomine said. "But I know where he lives."

"_Eh, really? Could you give me his address?"_

"I will but when I do, don't call me this _early_ anymore got it?"

"…._so that means I can call you again?''_

* * *

Kuroko woke up early (like he usually did) to cook some breakfast for himself and to make dinner early since his parents were coming home tonight! He received the email from his parents the other night when he came home.

The bluenette hadn't seen his parents for a while and they weren't exactly….close in the original timeline so he wanted to change that by being able to communicate with them more by making them happy and relaxed after a long business trip.

If Kuroko remembered correctly, his father and mother enjoyed eating pasta and blueberry cheesecake so those were what he was preparing at the moement

Before he started preparing the food, Kuroko wore a white headband to keep his messy bed hair from getting to his face (but it didn't keep it neat) and a frilly pink apron to keep the food spilled from dirtying his shirt.

It was the only apron available so Kuroko had no choice but to use that one.

The lasagna was almost ready; he just had to add the cheese then put it in the oven after the blueberry was finished being baked.

Kuroko hadn't eaten any breakfast yet. He planned on doing so (lest he suffer the wrath of Akashi. He'll somehow find out.) After he finished everything.

_Ring~_

"The cake's ready." Kuroko wore the only mittens that he could find which coincidentally matched the apron and then opened the oven to get the cake. When he was (will be) 16, he had been able to easily carry the pan but now, it was heavy.

'_Have to work on my strength,'_ Kuroko thought absentmindedly as he put the pan on the table then proceeded to add the blueberry toppings on it. After this, he finished putting cheese on the lasagna.

The bluenette sighed in content though he still kept a blank expression on his face. "Almost done!"

_DING DONG~_

'_Who could that be?'_ Kuroko wondered as he checked the timer of the oven before walking over to the front door. Rarely did he receive visitors in his home.

Kuroko twisted the door knob and looked out, only to see someone familiar.

* * *

Kise waited patiently after pressing the door bell. He looked around his surroundings and noticed that the house gave off a homey and comfortable feeling. It was a simple looking home. A house he could imagine someone like Kuroko living in.

He looked at the door when he noticed the knob moving and the door opening. Kise was about to let out a greeting but his mouth had gone slack because of the sight in front of him.

Kuroko was wearing a small frilly pink apron with matching mittens that fitted his petite form perfectly and a headband that kept his hair form going to his face. There was nothing keeping Kise from seeing the icy blue eyes of this shorter classmate.

"Ah, good morning Kise-kun." Kuroko greeted in a monotone voice. "Would you like to come in?"

Kise snapped out of his stupor and greeted the bluenette back. "Hello Kurokocchi! I hope I'm not bothering you or anything because you seem to be in the middle of doing something." He gestured at what his classmate was wearing.

"It's alright. I'm almost done anyway." Kuroko said before turning his back at him. "Come in."

Kise quickly entered the house and closed the door for Kuroko. While following the bluenette, Kise saw that the home though comfortable, seemed rather lonely.

"I was preparing something for dinner later since my parents were coming home from abroad tonight." Kuroko explained when they reached the kitchen and saw utensils, ingredients and many other things scattered on the tables and sinks.

"That's very sweet of you Kurokocchi!" Kise complimented. His classmate had a really nice personality.

Kuroko nodded in appreciation and in slight embarrassment. "Thank you. Kise-kun, you may sit in the living room and wait for me while I clean up."

"Let me help you. That way, you could finish cleaning quicker." Without waiting for a response, Kise started collecting the dirty utensils and then washed them once he reached the sink. In a matter of 5 minutes, the cleaning was done and Kise had helped Kuroko transfer the cheesecake and the newly baked lasagna into different containers.

"Thank you Kise-kun for your help." Kuroko bowed politely to the flustered Kise.

"I-it's alright!" The blonde replied, as he hid his cell phone into his pocket. He had actually taken pictures of Kuroko while they were cleaning because he was….just so adorable. And it was a once in a life time opportunity. Kise couldn't miss it. "Well you're probably wondering why I'm here – "

"Sorry for interrupting but, have you had breakfast yet Kise-kun?" The blond shook his head in response.

"Well as thanks I'll make you some pancakes. I hadn't eaten anything as well yet. You can tell what you're here for while I'm cooking."

When Kuroko was now just frying their breakfast, Kise explained.

"You see, word got out that I got into the first string at Teiko thanks to my fans," Kise started. "And a lot knew that I may be athletic but I was never fond of any sport until now. So a lot of requests have been sent to my manager and as of now, I am to model basketball related things like clothes, shoes, etc. So now, my manager said that I needed a partner and well – Wouldyoubemypartnerplease?"

Kuroko glanced at Kise with his usual blank face. "Could you repeat that last part one more time?"

"Could. You. Be. My. Partner. _Please_?" While giving the other the puppy eyes, Kise had to pause at every word because he worried that he would say it all at once again.

The bluenette looked surprised as Kise added. "I'm sure you've been told this before but I have to repeat it, you're very cute. Your petite stature is good for modeling and you would look good in any outfit. The dressers are going to have so much fun with you."

"I'm sure there are better people out there who would like to be your partner Kise-kun." Kuroko replied blankly. "You've noticed by now that I have a very weak presence and I doubt that people would like to see someone as transparent as I am (if they'll even see me anyway) – Also, I'm not cute. And even if I was, there are cuter people out there."

"Is that really what you think about yourself?" Kise blurted out. He was a model who was usually given everything if he asked for it. Girls never refused him and guys wanted to hang out with him for the attention. Yet, here was Kuroko. Refusing something that people would die for.

Kurokocchi was a very strange – no – unique person.

"You shouldn't think so lowly of yourself! I've known you for only 2 weeks but I couldn't help but find myself trusting you. Though it sounds weird, it's like I've known you before as a close teacher…like a guide of mine who helped me out a lot that I was never fully able to befriend. "Kise continued."Not the way I wanted anyway."

'_Like a teacher that he was never able to fully befriend?'_ Kuroko thought, confusion clouding his mind. '_That's very accurate to what I was to him in the original timeline! But what did he mean by fully befriend? We were good friends in the original timeline. And also, what's with the 'not the way he wanted'? Was there something wrong with our relationship in the original timeline that I was not aware of?'_

"I feel at most ease when I'm around you so I'd very much like to work with you if that's okay Kurokocchi." Kise admitted and continued making puppy eyes at the bluenette.

Kuroko was silent for a while before he answered with a sigh, "If Kise-kun really wants me to then I'm alright with it. But if I start to mess up it'd be best for you to choose another – "

"Thank you Kurokocchi!" Kise proceeded to hug the life out of the bluenette despite the other's protests.

He fit just right in his arms.

* * *

"You said that you were going to bring the partner you chose here Kise-kun." Loren said with a threatening tone. "But where is he?"

"Lorenicchi, he's over – Wait, where'd Kurokocchi go?!" Kise started to panic as he ran around the conference room.

"Ah Loren-san, I'm Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette appeared out of nowhere (And completely ignored the energetic Kise) and waved his hand at the woman who was a couple of inches taller than him, earning him a scream of surprise.

"Where did you come from?!" Loren demanded.

"I arrived with Kise-kun." Kuroko answered with a blank expression before looking at the blonde with a slightly disheartened expression. "I don't think she likes me very much, Kise-kun."

"Don't worry Kurokocchi, she's just surprised." Kise clarified. "You really should try to avoid surprising people like that."

"But I've been trying to greet her the whole time and she didn't reply at least once." Kuroko deadpanned. "I thought she didn't like me since she ignored me."

'_Ouch!' _Kise knew that Kuroko was blunt and always to the point but this was very straightforward. Though he really couldn't blame the bluenette for that. His lack of presence was really a pain sometimes.

"I am very sorry; I didn't mean to be rude to you at all Kuroko-san." Loren apologized, feeling guilty. "I was indeed surprised when you appeared in front of me so suddenly. But I shouldn't have reacted very negatively."

"That's alright. It happens several times to me daily." Kuroko said, not knowing that it made Loren feel even guiltier.

"Alright then," Kise said awkwardly in an attempt to stop the tension from rising. "Kurokocchi, this is Lorenicchi, my manager. Lorenicchi, this is Kurokocchi, the person I'd like to be my partner."

"Let me see," The manager said with a strange glint in her eyes as she walked around the expressionless bluenette. "Skinny – very much on the light side but has a stature to match and balance it out. Though initially unnoticeable, you have a cute look to you. You've got some muscles so obviously you play basketball. Hm….you'll work. Not only are you a new pretty face to see on magazines," Kuroko blushed slightly but kept a stoic look. "But you're not going to bug Kise to death like those fans of his. Actually, he's the one doing it to you, isn't he?"

"Yes."

"Hey~~~Why're you both ganging up on me!?" Kise whined, making his companions' mouths quirk up.

* * *

_In a basketball court in XXXXX_

"Kurokocchi, you look so cute in that blue basketball jersey!" Kise smiled, snapping photos with his phone in many different angles. "I hope that our school's uniform will also be as cool as this one!"

The bluenette tried to ignore the blonde's cell phone and chose to look more closely at the clothes he was wearing that looked suspiciously like Kaijo's uniform.

"I'll be wearing the same thing too. I'll change into it now – give me a moment." Kise dashed into the changing rooms with a bigger blue jersey in his arms.

"Hey, Kuroko right?" A man with a 4 cameras hanging on his neck called out from behind him. "Grab a ball and do something with it!"

"Do something?" Kuroko asked in confusion while he got a ball.

"Yes! Kise-san says you're not a shooter but he also says that you're a pretty good player so show me whatever technique or style you use for the game! I'll take some pictures while you're doing so. You won't even notice I'm here!"

Kuroko thought hard. The phantom shot (He'd like to keep a few secrets and technically the shot was still one since Momoi and Aomine just thought of it as a weird shooting position), vanishing drive and steals were out of the question so he was left with his passes.

"So have you thought of something?"

"….passes. I specialize in passes and steals but there's no one to steal the ball from at the moment." Kuroko replied.

"But who're you going to pass to?"

"My passes tend to be strong and quick." Kuroko explained monotonously. "So maybe you can concentrate on shooting and focusing on the distance my passes can travel."

The photographer scratched his head for a while before shrugging, "That's the first time I've ever heard something like that but if that's what you want then I'll let you be."

* * *

Kise gaped slightly when he returned to court.

It all seemed to happen so slowly. After he had finished changing and walked back into the court, he saw Kuroko suddenly spin around with the ball in his right hand. It's as though the wind circled around the bluenette as he spinned and when he released the ball, it flew through the whole court in a straight line like a laser beam.

Feeling excitement, Kise grinned and ran to the other court before the ball reached it. He didn't notice how the photographer was maniacally shooting pictures vigorously at him and Kuroko. It didn't matter to him at that time.

In less than a second Kise caught the ball, feeling the large amount of strength that was used to release the ball. He didn't register the pain his palms felt and chose to dunk the ball into the hoop.

He had done it on instinct and it felt like Kise had done this before.

"Amazing! Your pass was absolutely exquisite, Kuroko-san! I have never seen something like that before. And I've watched those who play in the Nationals. Yours are very good as well Kise-san! I took more than enough pictures and all of them are great! Would you like to see them?" Both players on the court just blinked owlishly at the excited photographer. They had been too mesmerized in the game that they had forgotten that this was a photo shoot, now a basketball match.

"Your fans will definitely enjoy the next edition! Kuroko-san, have you ever considered modeling full-time?"

* * *

_Somewhere else….._

"Taiga, what's with the long face?" Himuro asked as he walked to the swing his companion was on. "I didn't find you at the basketball court this afternoon. You always go there to play some basketball after school."

Kagami looked at his dark haired 'brother' in surprise before looking down again. Himuro could always tell what exactly he was thinking.

"My father wants me to move back to Japan sometime before high school. And he's making me visit the country sometime next year or something. And maybe I might have to visit during Christmas break." Kagami said. "He wants me to get used to the atmosphere there but I don't want to move away. I want to stay here in America with you and Alex."

"What?" Himuro stared at his friend in disbelief. "No, that can't be! You have to stay. You're my little brother and brothers shouldn't be separated."

"He already made up his mind." Kagami muttered darkly. "That's why I plan on knocking that man's head tonight and maybe he won't remember what he was thinking of doing."

"No, no. Don't do that. If it doesn't work, he might send you there earlier." Himuro chastised. "And it's not right to disrespect an adult, no matter how ridiculous his mind works. He's your father."

"But what am I going to do?"

Himuro thought hard. "Maybe we should go to Alex. She'll know what to do!"

Kagami brightened up. "You're right! Let's go to her. She's probably in her apartment right now."

Both boys stood up and ran to the direction of their mentor's home. One thinking of a way to get his brother to stay in America while the other was wondering why he had a feeling that he needed to go to Japan to meet someone.

But who?

* * *

While the photographer took pictures of the blonde, Kuroko started using the time to really observe the blonde.

_Dunk!_

The bluenette smiled inconspicuously to himself as Kise started to practice his skills. He probably forgot that it was a photo shoot but he was only 12 years old. Let the blonde have his fun.

Even as a young child, Kise was obviously a very athletic person.

Kuroko didn't deny it, the blonde was also handsome, charming (though tended to be annoying) and many other positive things. His amazing visual comprehension allowed him to copy anything which probably allowed him to excel in many sports.

The bluenette couldn't blame him for getting bored after a while.

Now that he thought about it, it was quite a surprise when the blonde decided to join the basketball club during his second year in the original timeline. Inspired by the plays of Aomine, he strove hard to prove himself in the game. Once he got into the first string, Kise found himself under Kuroko's wing.

He could still vividly remember how the blonde complained and insulted his being (specifically his stature) during the first few weeks of working together.

Kuroko didn't take the obvious show of disrespect seriously. Even when the blonde had the audacity to challenge him for the spot as a starter.

But that was what pushed the bluenette into making Kise into a player who goes by the ideals of team play. He enjoyed spending time with the blonde because of his enthusiasm and they both managed to have a stale relationship as time went by.

'_What's__ most important to the team is that to think what you should do for the team' _Kuroko remembered telling this to Kise in the original timeline.

It finally paid off after one of the practice matches that the second string had to do.

It made him considerably happy when Kise continued to improve. It even made him feel a one-sided rivalry with the talented blonde since he managed to surpass him very quickly.

As he excelled, the others followed and unsurprisingly, Kuroko was left behind.

The bluenette shook his head. No, he's already let go of the bitterness he had once he quit the team. His time with Seirin helped him accept it and move on.

"Kurokocchi!" Kise yelled as he waved his hand vigorously. "Come play with me!"

'_Still childish as ever.'_ Kuroko thought fondly as he nodded and walked towards his puppy like classmate. '_I can't wait to watch him and the others mature into the excellent players they will become in the future and hopefully..._'

The ball was tossed to Kuroko and he caught it without any trouble.

'_...I can keep all of us together as a team.'_

* * *

"Neh Kurokocchi, your passes are too strong." Kise complained. "Look at my hands, they're so red and sore! How do you put so much force?"

"I just do." The bluenette deadpanned causing the blond to sweatdrop. "You're the same as me too you know. You just play. But we're both having fun when we play right?"

"Yep!" Kise grinned, feeling proud of himself when he saw that Kuroko smiled slightly at him. Though it was gone just a second after, the copy cat had seen the happy expression on his companion's face clearly.

After Kuroko had done that Cyclone looking pass that probably temporarily blocked some of the veins on his hands (the numbness lasted for a few seconds), they had played around with their photographer catching every moment of it. After every 15-20 minutes, they would have to change jerseys and sports shoes.

Kise had asked if he could get 2 copies of all the pictures as a souvenir for both him and Kuroko. The occasion was certainly something he wanted to remember.

"Kise-kun, do you have a laptop I may borrow?" Kuroko asked. "I need to check my account since my parents said that they'd email me an hour before they arrive in Japan which should be right about now."

"Oh sure! Just wait a minute." Kise booted up the laptop and gave it to the stoic bluenette. "Use the guest account, the other two are my parents' while one of them is for the company."

"You don't have – "

"My personal laptop's at home. I don't bring it around." The silent '_My fans might steal it from me.'_ Was left unsaid but was understood by the bluenette.

Kuroko nodded and proceeded to log into his email account.

"So your parents work abroad?"

"Yes."

"Approximately how many times do you see them within 6 months?" Kise asked curiously.

Kuroko stopped typing to think for a while. "I would say….. a week once a month but nowadays they don't come as often with work and all."

"Really?" The blonde muttered in surprise. "So you're alone in the house?"

"Yes." The bluenette answered without putting too much thought into it. "I'm used to it."

"What if something happens? Who's going to help you?"

"I guess I just have to help myself. No one else is there anyway." Kuroko answered nonchalantly, not knowing that his friend's reaction to his situation wasn't that positive.

"You're only 12! I'm only 12, turning 13 soon but that doesn't make much of a difference! You need an adult with you." Kise exclaimed.

"I take in a sufficient amount of food to eat every day." '_It's sufficient to me anyway.'_ "And I can tend to my necessities easily. My parents send money and I'm an independent person, Kise-kun."

"But you're still a minor!" Kuroko was so small (he would never say that to the bluenette personally) and looked absolutely fragile when you noticed him. Most people ignore the bluenette since he has a weak presence but that only makes things worse! What if someone who didn't have good intention meets Kuroko?

His companion stayed silent as the blonde continued to ramble on. Though mentally he was 16 years old (but with a 12 year old body), it still put him in a bad situation if something serious were to happen to him. Kise was right in that aspect but in the original timeline, nothing of that sort ever occurred –

"Oh." Kuroko stared blankly at the message his parents sent him. "Oh, that's _very_ nice." The sarcasm was thick in his voice.

Kise snapped his mouth shut when he heard the icy tone his friend used. Kise sneaked behind the chair of Kuroko and read the email.

It was a slightly long letter but one would immediately understand what it's about thanks to the first line,

'_We won't be able to come home until Christmas.'_

And the last line,

'_Maybe next time we'll come, we're too busy with work.'_

"Ah, Kurokocchi…."

"I'm fine." The bluenette barked monotonously (how was that possible?) at the blonde causing him to flinch. Realizing what he had just done, Kuroko apologized.

"I'm sorry I snapped at you….. It's just…."

Kise wiped the stiffness off his face and smiled at his classmate comfortingly. "It's alright, don't worry." He hugged the gloomy looking bluenette from behind. "You're just disappointed that your parents won't be able to visit." _'Probably more than disappointed if the depressed aura you're emitting is anything to go by.'_

Kuroko leaned backwards to rest his suddenly aching head on the blonde's shoulder. He had been so excited to meet his parents.

'_Maybe next time….'_

"Kise-kun, may I ask you a favor?"

"EH, of course! What do you need Kurokocchi?"

"…Are you free tonight? I can't finish all the food I prepared for tonight so I might as well share it." Kuroko muttered quietly but loud enough for the blonde to hear.

"Sure! I'll be glad to!" Kise cheered happily making Kuroko smile.

* * *

"We lost again!" A black haired teen growled, frustrated. "Are my shooting skills too horrible? I'll have to train more – "

"It's not your fault, Hyuga." Izuki, his best friend, said in an attempt to calm down the temperamental teen. "It's probably mine since I wasn't able to use my Eagle's eye that much during the practice match."

They kept trying to tell themselves that it was their faults that their school never seemed to win a single basketball match against other schools. Both knew that their team was just too weak but that didn't stop them from trying harder.

But it was getting very frustrating to the four eyed shooter.

"If only our team will actually try shooting themselves and defending the hoop instead of just passing the ball to me then maybe we'll get more points! And the seniors keep skipping practice since '_there's no chance we'll win'_! What a bunch of bastards who keep spitting bull – "

"Ah, Hyuga calm down." Izuki swung an arm around the shoulder of his friend. "You're getting into clutch time and the game's over already."

Hyuga let out a sigh in an attempt to calm down. "I just can't understand how come the team hasn't improved at all! We train (I force them too) and your passes are always precise and correct!"

"Well you know miracles happen, Hyuuga." Izuki smiled encouragingly. "Maybe one will visit us in the future."

"Yeah right "He snorted and looked at his watch."Oh – _goddammit_, we're late!" Hyuuga started running for his dear life with Izuki trying to catch up from behind.

"Late? Late for what?" Izuki gasped in confusion as he tried to run as fast as the black haired shooter.

Hyuuga yelled back, "Riko said to come over to the gym at 5:00 and it's already 5:30!"

"When did she say that?"

"She texted me before the practice match."

Izuki blanched. "Doesn't she know that you tend to stay behind to scold and scare the other regulars after we lose? That takes more than an hour!"

"Which is why she texted to me to come to the gym in an attempt to limit my verbal assault on my teammates." Hyuuga grumbled, still running.

_Ring!_

Hyuuga snapped his phone open and read the text message that came with it as he continued to run.

"Ah…..She's going to kill us." The four eyed teen deadpanned.

"Wait – why me too?!"

* * *

"Can't stop bullying the firsties, can you?" Imayoshi said with the usual smirk/smile on his face. "Lay off of them for a while, Hanamiya."

The person addressed looked at the messy haired teen in irritation. "And let you take all the fun? Hn, no way."

Imayoshi ignored the other's rudeness and proceeded to start practice. "Everyone, start warming up! I'll be putting you all through a very long afternoon of training." All could hear the glee and sadism in the tone used.

"Yes captain!" was the automatic reply as everyone scattered around to stretch.

"What's with this all of the sudden?" Hanamiya scowled as the first years he was 'playing with' ran away. "You're actually warning us instead of surprising us with some random training that leaves us half dead by the end of the day. Don't give me that look - I'm complaining because when you actually warn us, that means training is five times harder than the usual."

Imayoshi smirked. "Well most of those who are here in the gym are the regulars since it's a weekend while the rest are reserves but let me tell you, we're in for some tough competition this year. So instead of just killing you all mentally and physically, I'm making you all stronger as well. Also, I actually found someone to go against you and your little 'spider web'."

"It's not as effective since you forbid me from doing what I want." Hanamiya said with a sinister tone. Those who were listening in shivered in fear but the captain remained unaffected. All in the gym knew what exactly Hanamiya was talking about since most of them had experienced it while all had witnessed the teen's cruel nature. "And besides, whether or not the person is a genius or prodigy, once he's broken he's nothing but garbage."

…_.._

The surrounding players stopped stretching and an awkward silence surrounded the court. There were a few rules that had to be followed by all especially since Imayoshi Shoichi was the captain for the year.

"I am not a nice person. Everyone in the team knows that." Imayoshi stated bluntly with a frown with his face. "If you go against me in mind games, you'll definitely lose. No one is better than me when it comes to doing things that others don't want."

An unnerving smile reached the messy haired teen's face. "I am cruel like what most of you tell your classmates behind my back, I admit that _but _I don't condone foul play. Maybe after I graduate, you can do whatever you want if the coach pays no heed to you but right now, I'm the captain."

"And you don't want to see what exactly I will do to you if you don't follow that simple rule of no _foul play_."

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Kise-kun?"

"Yes?"

"How did Akashi-kun get those pictures?"

"Eh? Which pictures?"

"The one where I was in an apron." A chilling blank stare was sent to the blonde.

"E-eh…. I don't know what you're talking abo – "

_FWI~ING! - PAAANG!_

A pan was thrown at the face of one Ryouta Kise.

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews**

**Boo**: Well three of the Seirin boys have appeared here! Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Here's the update :3 Till next time! Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **I'm happy to know that you liked it! Thank you for the review and feedback!

**Guest: **With Kuroko, Shin-chan shall be putty in his hands (Muhahahaha!). I'm glad you enjoyed reading the Omakes And I just had to add the future captains and Kiyoshi to the story already. I missed them so much. AH and the harem….. maybe… –grins-. Thank you for the review!

**Roppi:** I'm glad it's going well. People telling me that everyone being in character makes me happy. I don't want to make it to…. OOC. Though they're kids now, their personalities had to start somewhere. Thank you for the review!

**Kisa: **Yes, Tetsu is so wonderful~ I love him :D Here's the update. Till next time. Thank you for the review!

**Rainnie: **You got that right, chapter 5 had a large 'development stage' there. GoM must learn to care or else the future shall repeat itself! (And Kuroko certainly doesn't want that but things usually don't go as planned when it comes to him) Thank you for the review!

**Heaven's Fall:**

**First review: **Now that you mention it, I think he did. I'll have to research on that again.

**Second review: **I laugh myself whenever I read people's reactions to Kuroko in the manga, anime and in fics! I pity him sometimes but on most occasions, I laugh. Here's the update, though it's not as long I'm sorry. Thank you for the review!

**Keewwwwl: **I'm glad you enjoyed reading :D Thank you for the review!

**Strangerr: **I'm happy to know that you enjoyed reading the chapter! And Kuroko just had to meet the others already! I couldn't resist it; the captains were always my favorites since they all represented a unique part from each of their teams. Well here's the update, so until next time! Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **Sorry for the long wait but here's the next chapter! Till next time :3 Thank you for the review!

**_An: Thank you for reading! And please review! Your suggestions and opinions matter very much to me_**

**_Oh and here's a clue to the results of the poll, Top 3 are #2 then the Crownless generals then Takao._**

**_The rest, you shall just have to find out on your own_**


	7. Luck's not on my side

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: I wanted to update the fic after I watched the Tip Off episode! Akashi looked so cool~ (Even if he only had like a 20 second screen time xD) I also wanted to read the latest chapter! I swear whenever it updates, it always ends just before the good part happens or before the climax!

Some are asking about the poll. Well, whoever are the top 3 will have a lot of screen time but it doesn't mean that they'll be the first to show up in the fic~ The higher their rank, the probability of their entrance into the story being flashy and dramatic rises.

OH and you all must listen to this: ( )/watch?v(=LiLQToLL5wE)

Aomine's voice is so manly~ Kuroko sounds so cute 3, Akashi is soooo sexy especially at the last part~ ItIshSoBeautiful~~~~

_EDITED 4/29/13: Some of the grammatical errors were corrected. Added more details and some extra scenes._

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"_Watch out Aquarius! Your luck for today is very bad. You'll run into trouble even if and especially if you keep a low profile! Stick to any Cancers out there for their luck is the best. Just watch out for any Sagittariuses my dear Cancers and also the Geminis! Their anger is best to be avoided._

_The lucky item for today is a light blue hanky._

* * *

"Eeeek!" A librarian screamed as she and the books she was holding fell down when she collided with someone she hadn't noticed walking in the same way as her. Unfortunately for the student who bumped into her, all of the heavy books fell on him.

'_This is the fifth time someone dropped something heavy on me.'_ Kuroko thought idly as he apologized to the flustered librarian and offered to carry all the books as an apology. '_This must be one of those days.'_

When the bluenette finished helping the librarian, he proceeded to walk to his classroom; a familiar person hugged (tackled) him tightly.

"Kurokocchi!" The blonde said brightly as he squeezed his shorter classmate tighter. "I missed you!"

"K-kise-kun…."

"Oi, Kise! You're suffocating Tetsu." A gruff voice called out from within the classroom of 1-B. Aomine walked out with Momoi skipping energetically beside him.

"Good morning Tetsu-kun and Ki-chan!" Momoi greeted joyfully. "How was your weekend?"

Kise brightened and lightened his grip on the poor bluenette. "I really enjoyed it! I got to spend it with Kurokocchi after all!"

"Really? What did you two do?"

Aomine looked at the blonde suspiciously. "You didn't do _anything_ to Tetsu, did you?"

"Of course not!" Kise looked scandalized. "I would never do such! And Kurokocchi enjoyed himself too right?"

"It was fun." Kuroko said monotonously.

"What did you two do?" Momoi asked as they all entered their classroom. After Kuroko had placed his bag on his seat, they continued their conversation.

"Kise-kun asked me if I could be his partner in modeling some basketball things for a while." The bluenette answered.

"Really? That must have been fun!"

"I pity you Tetsu! You must've suffered a lot with this guy talking till your ears bled." Aomine teased lightly at the blonde who huffed.

As the four (more like three since Kuroko chose to just listen) conversed with one another about what they were doing during the weekend, Akashi walked into the room with Murasakibara following him with a bag of chips in hand.

The red head glanced at them for a little while before opening his school bag, then he walked to the group and slammed a magazine on the center table.

When Kise glanced at the cover of the magazine he mentally wondered how the red head was able to get his hands on it 1 week before the official release.

"Good morning to all of you," Akashi greeted with a smirk-ish smile on his face. Murasakibara nodded in greeting to all of them while he stood behind the red head. "Let me cut to the chase – Ryouta, what were you and Tetsuya doing last Saturday?"

"Ah, we were modeling some basketball things." Kise answered immediately, hoping for his dear life that he would answer all of Akashi's questions correctly. The future Generation of Miracles looked at the cover and they could tell that Kise was telling the truth.

Suddenly, a familiar tall figure appeared before them.

"Why are you all surrounding my seat?" A green haired first year asked, annoyed.

"Good morning Midorima-kun." Kuroko said politely.

Momoi smiled. "Hello Midorin!"

"Ah Midorimacchi, good morning!" Kise mentally thanked his four eyed classmate for breaking the tense atmosphere.

"Yo!"

_Crunch"_ Good Morning" _Crunch"_ Mido-chin."

"Hello Shintarou, you arrived at just the right time." Akashi said. He took the magazine he brought and flipped through the pages quickly. He finally stopped at one of last pages and looked at Kise in the eye. "Oh really, Ryouta? Just modeling _basketball things_?"

The red head put the magazine down and showed them a very surprising picture. "I think not."

Kise was the very first person who was able to get a good look at it and immediately readied himself to run out of the room but –

_FWING_

A pair of red scissors was flung and it hit his uniform with force. Now he was pinned to the wall by his clothes.

"OI! I thought you said that you didn't do _anything_ to Tetsu!"

"I didn't!'' Kise defended himself even if the odds were against him at this very moment.

"That was just an – "

Momoi smacked him on the head with a hardbound book. "Kise-kun! How could you?!"

"Kuro-chin, will you allow me to crush Kise-chin?" Murasakibara asked the bluenette who didn't have any expression on his face at all.

"I don't see anything that's wrong with this picture." Kuroko commented.

Midorima stared hard at Kuroko. "Are you trying to tell us that there is nothing wrong with Kise trapping you between his arms while you are lying on the ground looking exhausted in basketball clothes that look too big for your figure in this picture?"

"Kise-kun didn't intentionally bump into me." The bluenette replied. "I became tired sometime during the photo shoot and the both of us didn't notice each other while we were walking until it was too late. I didn't know even that the photographer had taken a picture of it."

'_Neither did I!' _Kise thought while he tried to get the pair of scissors that kept him in place without any success.

"….Kise, what is your zodiac sign?" Midorima asked.

"Eh? Gemini."

The green haired shooter looked at Akashi, "Are you a Sagittarius, Akashi?"

"Yes I am, Shintarou." Midorima nodded in understanding.

_RIING~~_

"Saved by the bell…." Kise sighed in relief.

"…..For now." Akashi added.

* * *

_If you're not careful today Geminis, you'll suffer the wrath of a Sagittarius!_

* * *

During the first 10 minutes of lunch, one could hear yells and screams throughout the middle school but one couldn't pinpoint where it was all coming from so the teachers weren't able to save Kise from being tortured.

"_AAAAHHHHHH!" _Scream echoed through the halls as Kuroko and Midorima went up to the roof top with their bentos and the bentos of their missing teammates in their arms.

"Did you hear something Midorima-kun?" Kuroko asked curiously.

"I heard nothing at all." The green haired shooter replied. The only reason he hadn't joined the others was because he had been inconspicuously shooting objects at the blonde during classes. Heavy, sharp and other objects that make a large '_thump!'_ sound whenever it makes contact with a hardheaded object like Kise's head.

"If you say so." As they walked in comfortable silence when they finally reached the roof top, Kuroko sighed in content.

"What's with that happy look on your face, Kuroko?" Midorima asked as he put the bentos down.

The bluenette looked at the emerald eyed basketball player and answered, "Nothing. I just remembered something."

'_It must've been a very happy memory if it brought that happy look on your usually blank face.'_ Midorima thought and wondered what could've made the bluenette happy.

"We're back!" Momoi said as she opened the entrance to the rooftop.

"I hope you both didn't wait too long." Akashi said as he walked in just after the pinkette.

Aomine carelessly walked in and lazily sat down. With Murasakibara following just behind him.

"I'm hungry." Aomine and Murasakibara said in chorus as they settled down.

"….." Kise walked in quietly and looked just about ready to collapse.

Kuroko wanted to ask about what had happened to the blonde but the look on Akashi's face kept him from saying anything.

"Tetsuya, could you pass the red lunchbox to me?"

"Alright Akashi-kun."

"Oi! How come it's not Teriyaki burger!? It's just dumb red bean – "

_Splat!_

An opened dark blue bento hit the face of one Aomine Daiki.

"I believe what you are holding is my bento. That dark blue one on your face is yours." Midorima said calmly as he took the green lunchbox.

"Atsushi, what did I tell you about having candies for lunch or any meal time of the day?" Akashi scolded when he saw what the tall first year was having.

"Sorry Aka-chin."

In less than a minute Kise was back to his cheerful self once he got his hands on his bento.

"Yu~m!" Momoi chirped happily.

_Sii~iip_

Everyone stared at the blank faced bluenette who was innocently drinking his vanilla milkshake from his light blue tumbler.

"Is that all you're having for lunch Tetsuya?" Akashi asked with a displeased look on his face.

"I was supposed to bring some onigiri today but when I put my bento down during Recess break, someone kicked a soccer ball at it." Kuroko replied in monotone as though it was a normal occurrence for that to happen. "I was going to buy something from the cafeteria but for some odd reason I kept running into people while going down so I stopped and chose to have my usual snack."

"….A vanilla milkshake is your usual snack?" Kise asked in surprise.

"Yes." The bluenette nodded.

Akashi shook his head in disapproval and said, "You're lucky I had some extra Tofu prepared today."

"Ah – "

"Candy?" Murasakibara offered to the bluenette.

"Wait – "

"I'd offer some of my burger but…" Aomine grunted as he finally got all of the food off of his face. "I plan to use it for this!" He threw it at Midorima, and it landed on his clothes, causing a mess on his classmate.

"….I see where this is going now….nano dayo…" Midorima proceeded to take the tape of his fingers and got some forks and knives out from the plastic bag that he used to carry some of the bentos.

"Ah, Midorima-kun let us avoid getting vio – "Suddenly, a dark blue bento hit the tumbler of vanilla milkshake out of his hand, causing it to spill all over.

"Woops! Sorry about that….. Wait – Hey Tetsu! That was an accident! Hey – "

"Why do I have a feeling that this will happen more often?" Kise asked himself quietly as he watched in surprise as Kuroko threw some of the knives Midorima had brought.

Akashi added in amusement, "Tetsuya, I believe a pair of scissors would be a better weapon."

* * *

"What the…?" The teacher fell silent as he laid her eyes on the first year students who had just entered the room 5 minutes after the bell rung.

Akashi was standing proudly whilst he had the scent of red bean soup leaking off of him and some tofu stuck to his hair. Nobody dared to laugh or say anything about him. Out of all them, he was actually the one who looked the most dignified and cleanest.

Kuroko's hair looked like his usual messy bed hair and he had some chocolate spilled all over his white uniform. Midorima had wiped some of the sweet liquid off of his clothing with his lucky item of the day and told him to keep it. Coming from someone like Midorima, it meant a lot so it made Kuroko smile slightly.

But right now, his face was still as blank as a brick wall.

Midorima managed to keep his glasses from being destroyed but his uniform was a mess with a scent of strawberries. It was going to take a while to wash all of the mess off. But underneath his cool exterior, he was quite proud at his well placed aim at a certain someone's hair and clothes.

Aomine's hair and clothes were cut and torn unevenly and he still had some of his lunch stuck on his face and hair. His clothes were messier than usual since it had onion soup and sweet caramel all over. He also had a swollen red bump on his forehead caused by the ignite pass Kuroko did with his tumbler.

Murasakibara smelled like a candy store and had lollipops all over his hair. How it got there was still a mystery but what can be recalled was that somebody stepped on his chocolate bar and all hell broke loose. There was also some parts of the Teriyaki Burger that were covering his pants.

The right side of Kise's hair was standing up in different directions while the other half was down because it was wet with Red Bean Soup and Vanilla Milkshake when he accidentally slipped and landed onto the concrete floor. Needless to say, it was a bad combination. But somehow, he still managed to look like the handsome model he was. Just with a bad hair day.

Momoi's hair was tangled and sticky due to the tofu and red beans stuck to it. She didn't look very happy about it either. And there were actually some knives and forks sticking out of her pink hair because apparently, she tried to cut some sweet lemons for the others but the utensils ended up flying around, a big quantity landing onto her hair.

As amused as the class of 1-B was, their faces were all blank with some fear laced on them because of the expression of one Akashi Seijuro.

"…You may take your seats." The teacher said quietly and earned nods from the students who were covered with food.

"Thank you." Kuroko said politely but it was duly ignored by the teacher since his presence was to weak.

Kise grinned fondly. "We should do this more often."

'_My guts are telling me that food fights like that are going to happen more often.'_ Midorima thought, mentally agreeing with a annoyed sigh with what the Blonde model had said during the food fight.

Aomine yawned. "What an energy draining lunch time."

"It's your fault you know, Dai-chan." Momoi pouted, trying to comb her tangled hair but was failing horribly.

"I'm still hungry." Murasakibara stated.

"You have to wait till dismissal time Atsushi." Akashi replied. "And you'll be having a _healthy_ after school snack. And don't think that I forgot about you, Tetsuya."

"…..Alright, Akashi-kun." Kuroko said in resignation.

* * *

"Heh, does that bastard really think that he can keep someone like me caged?" Hanamiya muttered bitterly, rubbing his aching body soothingly. Even if it had been 2 days since Imayoshi's deadly torturous training session, everyone who had gone through it still felt like hell. "And who is he to lecture me about dirty handed tricks?"

As he walked to the convenience store to get some cooling aid, he saw someone very familiar.

Hanamiya smirked mischievously, forgetting all the pain once he saw the brunette.

He walked leisurely passed the man and greeted,

"It's been a while hasn't it goody-two-shoes Kiyoshi?" The black haired teen smiled as happily as he lips can.

"Oh, good evening Hanamiya." Kiyoshi replied back with his usual annoying grin. "And you're right, it's been like…. 4 months? The last time we saw each other was during the Middle School Winter Cup."

"Wasn't that tournament one of the most enlightening ones you've attended so far?" Hanamiya's smile turned into something similar to a sneer.

Kiyoshi still continued to grin. "I don't believe I know what you're talking about. All of the tournaments I've played in were enlightening…..except for that particular one."

"Hm, I don't think I can blame you for that." Hanamiya said sarcastically. "It was really unfortunate for that senior from that no-name school to suffer a horrible leg injury during their match against my team at that!"

"Indeed. It was a very good thing Imayoshij-sempai pulled _you_ out before more unfortunate incidents could happen." Kiyoshi stated calmly. "I've always wondered how on earth he managed to keep you tamed for so long. You couldn't hold it anymore now could you? It just had to lash out someday."

Hanamiya scowled at the mention of his manipulative and strategic captain. "That moment was actually one of the rare moments of kindness from him – "

"Actually, I believe he's very kind since you're still playing basketball to this very day."

"Watch your mouth Kiyo – "

Suddenly, a loud yell came. "Now, what the hell is going on here?"

Kasamatsu, in all his great and furious glory, punched both of the second years in the face for it is his way of scolding his kouhai.

"Stop pissing each other off! You can do it somewhere less public."

"Ow... Ah, hello Kasamatsu-sempai!" Kiyoshi smiled like nothing ever happened. The only evidence was the glowing red hand mark on his face.

"Keh!" Hanamiya sneered. He looked at them both before he said, "You better watch out, I'll get you two – Especially you, Kiyoshi Teppei." After that, he left the two teens to themselves.

Kasamatsu silently watched as the future crownless general walked away. When the leaving figure finally disappeared from his sight, he smacked Kiyoshi again.

"You idiot! Do you understand what the heck you are getting into?!" The irritation and worry on his face was obvious. "You're just asking to get killed by that guy!"

"Kasamatsu-sempai, I believe that you are just overreacting!" The tall brunette laughed good heartedly. "I'm sure Hanamiya will change."

His companion sighed in exasperation. "You're nice to a fault, you know that right?"

"Thank you!" Kiyoshi looked away for a while and yelled, "Wow! Look at all those cartons of milk! I can't believe they sell that many!"

_Smack!_

"Don't change the subject, baka!" As Kasamatsu unsuccessfully tries to get the fact that Hanamiya will never change through the brunette's think head, they do not notice a certain four eyed captain smiling creepily.

* * *

"This is bad." Kise looked absolutely horrified.

" Aw, Kise-kun! Why don't you like Haizaki-kun?" Momoi asked curiously. "Just because his basketball skills are peculiarly alike to yours doesn't mean you shouldn't like him!"

They had watched the match of Haizaki during their first basketball meeting and Kise did not enjoy it.

"Mah, mah... He doesn't have a good aura."

"Eh? What do you mean?"

Midorima watched quietly as the two conversed before looking at the grey haired student they were talking about. It just so happened that Haizaki Shougo was partnered with Kuroko for the Science project that would last for the whole semester. Sure, the guy slacked off during school work, stole food from students in the cafeteria during break, bullied the other freshmen and had recently chosen the bluenette as his new target doesn't mean that nothing bad will happen –

Oh, who was he kidding? The situation was downright horrible. _Bad_ was not enough to describe it!

Something was going to happen. Probably not now but it was definitely something not good.

During the class, he had caught Akashi glancing at Haizaki with that unwavering stare of his. It seems that he and Kise weren't the only ones worried.

But maybe they were just overreacting...though...

He remembered that Kuroko had a worried expression on his face during the try outs last week.

_Ring!_

"Kuroko-kun," Midorima found himself walking to the bluenette who looked to be finished talking with Haizaki. "It's already dismissal time so would you be interested to come with me to buy tomorrow's special item later? Today's horoscope says that Cancers must have an Aquarius by his or her side to be able to get the best luck." A little stretching of the truth couldn't hurt right?

"Ah, alright Midorima-kun." Kuroko agreed easily. "Goodbye Haizaki-kun. See you tomorrow."

The grey haired student just grunted in reply and got his things lazily. "Yah, yah. Whatever."

Midorima observed his classmate for a little while before grabbing the bluenette then dragging him out of the laboratory.

When the two students walked out, Haizaki grinned.

"Other people's things always look more interesting." Though it was quietly said, one particular person heard it loud and clear.

Red eyes gleamed dangerously in the background, "This is why I hate disobedient dogs. They just _don't know_ how to keep their paws to themselves."

* * *

Kuroko felt happy with the events of today. Everything seemed alright (or as alright as it could be with people like the Generation of Miracles as friends). The food fight was something he should've expected to happen sooner or later, he's grown closer with the others and strange enough, he was able to hold a pleasant conversation with Haizaki.

Something he wasn't able to achieve in the original timeline due to Aomine's fights and Kise's glaring contests with the grey haired basketball player. Things went for the worst especially when Akashi made Haizaki quit during their second year before. But Kuroko knew that that was for the best.

Nothing ever became stable with that guy ever since and the fact that the bluenette was able to talk normally with the rowdy first made him happy. Kuroko couldn't help but be proud of himself. He had probably been worrying too much last week. He was only a first year middle schooler after all.

But why couldn't he drop the foreboding feeling in his head?

"…roko! Kuroko!" The bluenette blinked in surprise when he felt a hand gripping his shoulder.

"Ah, sorry Midorima-kun. It seems that my mind zoned out for a while." He said a little distractedly. "I must be a little tired."

"Were you able to get enough sleep last night? Did you eat eno – Wait, of course not." Kuroko stared at Midorima with a hard look at the last statement. "Did you trip? Maybe you just need something to eat. Let's go to Maji Burger, I'm sure you haven't had anything to eat since lunch time because you've been with me the whole time and it's not like I'm worried, it's just my way of thanking you for coming with me – "The green haired basketball shooter did not notice that he was rambling nonstop while the bluenette tried to keep up with what his companion was saying.

* * *

"This is not necessary." Kuroko deadpanned, trying to get off. "I am fine."

"Fine is not a word used to describe someone who has tripped and fallen down more than 10 times due to bumping into someone. And that happened while you were just leaving the restaurant." Midorima retorted. "And you're obviously tired."

"Luck's not on my side today." Kuroko said as he put his head down on the green haired boy's shoulder as he was carried on his taller classmate's back. "Must you really do this, Midorima-kun? My home is just some blocks away."

"Cancers have the best luck today while Aquariuses have the worst so my good luck will go to you if I come with you." Midorima said.

"So if I'm with you, you'll have bad luck."

"That's not how it is – "

"It is. And if it was an Aquarius that needed a Cancer, then how come you needed me to come with you? Why did you say a while ago that Cancers need an Aquarius to have better luck for today?"

"I did not say that."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too."

"Did not."

"Did too." Kuroko childishly stuck his tongue out at his classmate. Inwardly, he was quite surprised he was doing that. It's hard to say that he actually had a 16 year old mentality.

Being around people who were mentally and physically middle schoolers must be messing with his mind.

"Don't act so immaturely Kuroko, and again, I did not." The bluenette pouted and looked away like a child who was being denied from having candy.

Silence erupted from the two as Midorima continued to walk with Kuroko occasionally saying which direction to go to.

"Turn right in the next intersection."

"Go straight."

"Now turn left and then let me down."

Midorima sighed. "You're not giving up, are you?'

"Giving up is not in my dictionary, Midorima-kun."

* * *

"Midorima-kun is very nice." Kuroko found himself commenting when they found themselves in the bluenette's home.

The green haired shooter stared at the shorter male, wondering why he had said that.

"I've never received that comment before."

"Really?" Kuroko commented bluntly. "I'm surprised...but you usually help people under the facade of scorn and criticism so most people might've misinterpreted you."

It was Midorima after all who pushed him to play by himself which lead to the development of the vanishing drive. Even before that, the bluentte respected the emerald eyed basketball player.

The other first year didn't know how to reply to what Kuroko said so chose to remain silent.

"Tea or coffee?" Kuroko asked when they entered the kitchen.

"Tea." Midorima answered. "You drink coffee?"

"No. I have them in stock just in case my parents come." Kuroko said as he started brewing the tea. "I prefer vanilla milkshakes."

'_I'm not surprised._' The four eyed freshman thought as he took a seat.

Kuroko noticed that even now, Midorima was still reserved and rather straight to the point. Though he was only a first year student at Middle School, he was already very talented in the game basketball. Very smart too.

But with all the brains the green head had, he could sometimes be dumb when arguing over basketball with the others.

"I feel like I'll have a hard time getting along with you, Kuroko." Midorima blurted out all of a sudden.

"...I'm not surprised." The bluenette replied as he offered the warm drink to the taller male. "I suppose my physical capabilities as a basketball player might have something to do with that."

"Is that what you think?" Kuroko looked at Midorima in confusion.

"Am I wrong?"

"I don't think that you're ambitious enough."

"Ambitious?" Kuroko asked. "What do I need to be ambitious about?"

Midorima crossed his arms. It would've made the bluenette take the situation more seriously if it had been the older Midorima who had done it but seeing the twelve year old version do it made him want to pinch the other's cheek.

"I acknowledge your style of playing but it doesn't mean I like it. You can't do anything on your own and one of these days, you'll find yourself alone you know." The green haired first year said. "What will you do then? You seem like the type to let others succeed by leave yourself behind in the process."

'_Midorima-kun, your statement holds great irony.'_ Kuroko mentally smiled bemusedly at the whole thing. Maybe he had unconsciously let everyone else (the GoM) excel while he fell behind their tracks. Maybe.

And he had already accepted the fact that his old style needed him to rely on someone. He had new tricks up his sleeves that helped him stand alone on the court but he couldn't just show them off to the world.

"Like I said earlier, Midorima-kun is very nice." Kuroko could help but chuckle silently at the frustrated and incredulous face of his classmate. "You have no need to worry at all. I've been contemplating about it ever since I've achieved the technique, Misdirection. And I have some plans in mind as to how to counter it."

"I respect your skills too but it is really ridiculous seeing you rely on horoscopes. I don't like it because I'm very sure you can play your game and live life successfully without it as long as you work hard for it but," The bluenette patted the other male's head. "I suppose that that is what keeps you at ease so I won't argue with you about it."

"...Why does it feel like you're at least 3 years older than me...?" Midorima muttered to himself, not knowing that Kuroko had heard it.

'_Because mentally, I am 3 years older than you.'_ Kuroko thought.

* * *

"I didn't notice that it was this late already…." The emerald eyed student commented as he looked at the clock of Kuroko's bedroom.

"You can stay over if you want," Kuroko offered politely after checking the time as well. "There's a phone on the table if you want to inform your parents about it. It's safer to stay here than to go home at this time."

"No need. I sent them a text message a while ago. Also, are you sure don't mind if I sleep over?"

"Not at all. You can sleep on my bed. I'll sleep on the couch downstairs – "

"You live here; it should be you who sleeps on the bed." Midorima cut in.

Kuroko shook his head stubbornly. "Even against my wishes, you carried me home and it must've tired you out greatly so you should be getting more rest. You are the guest after all."

"Honestly Kuroko, just sleep on your – "Short arms suddenly grabbed hold of his arms and pulled him down to the bed.

"There." The bluenette put a blanket over the surprised Midorima. Who would have thought that Kuroko had a very strong grip? "Now we're both happy. We'll just sleep together." He said bluntl.

"Ah…" Midorima couldn't find anything to reply.

"Well good night Midorima-kun." Kuroko turns the lights off but just before the switch was off, Midorima saw a smile on the bluenette's face.

"…..Good night."

**End of Chapter**

* * *

**OMAKE**

'_I actually avoided the rage of the Sagittarius (Akashi)'_ Midorima thought with a sigh of relief when he came to school with Kuroko who had very messy bed hair.

"Whoever said that you would experience it yesterday?" A voice asked from behind. "It could always happen the following day, right Shintarou?"

'…_.Crap.'_

* * *

_**Reply to Anonymous Reviews**_

**Ao Usagi: **Akashi has awesome powers xD And Kuroko modeling makes me squeal in delight! Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** Here's the update! Thank you for the review

**Guest:** I can't help but agree with you about Hanamiya. He is a very dangerous person and Imayoshi himself can be quite creepy. But I like them in for their….. uniqueness xD I can't really explain it. And Kuroko will need all that luck. Thank you for the review!~

**DrakeSeer:** I'm glad you enjoyed reading the story! And here's the update! Thank you for the review!

**Going Hunting: **I'm so happy to know that you enjoy reading the interactions between Kuroko and the GoM! I' m really happy :3 Thank you for the review!

**Guest: **I'll keep that in mind! And soon, you'll see Murasakibara interacting with Kuroko! You'll have to wait for the next two chapters thought (sorry!) Thank you for the review!

**Z:** You're right! Kuroko in just an apron would make one of the cutest doujins ever :3 And Kise is indeed a perv! And the Crownless Generals vs Generation of Miracles? That would be a fight to see! Thank you for the review!

**Guest:** The pairing is GoM/Kuroko if you're still wondering. And here's the chapter! Till next time! Thank you for the review

**Tuvz:** Well the update's here now :D Thank you for the review!

**JustAnotherFan:** It has updated~~ Hopefully before the deadline right? I hope I granted your wish! Thank you for the review!

**Jodie**: I'm glad you find this story good! Here's the update! Sorry if it's late! Thank you for the review!

_**AN: If you're interested knowing any future stories I plan on writing, just read the plots on my profile :)**_

**_Thank you for reading!_**

**_Please Review!_**


	8. To Misdirect

Time and Time Again

Plotline: Kuroko Tetsuya thought he had a good life. There were hardships and all but he was able to get through them and reunite with his ex teammates and earn new friends. But one day Kuroko woke up on the first day of school in Teikō. Time Travel

Pairings: Generation of Miracles x Kuroko (HAREM but it will start with friendship first then develop into something more in the future)

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the story plot

AN: Hi guys! Yes, I'm very much aware that the update is supeeeeeeeer late. For that, I am sorry. (Guys you can spam me. I'll accept it with open arms because it's seriously my fault)

I've edited a lot. Seriously.

**FOR THE OLD READERS : PLEASE READ CHAPTER 1 AGAIN.**

**OR AT LEAST CHAPTER 5 (That's good enough) . PLEASE.**

Most of the major changes I made started from **CHAPTER 5** onwards so I suggest you **REREAD THEM** but if you don't feel like it, here's the summary of what I've changed in all the chapters.

From Chapters 1-4: A few extra scenes, extra details, corrected grammar mistakes, made Akashi 'nicer' (very subtle. You wouldn't even notice it), and other not so important things you'll have to find out by rereading them.

Chapter 5: It's more canon now. The recruitment of the new members is like the one in the manga but I added an extra scene (a match) and the GoM didn't play together. Which means **Haizaki is on the team.** Yes he's on the team. Please don't kill me.

Chapter 6-7: more scenes a little of a reminiscing Kuroko who sometimes becomes a little emo every now and then.

I'm very horrible at writing summaries for the rewritten chapters so please reread them instead but if you don't want, then it's alright.

Oh and Thank you so much for the faves, alerts and reviews!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

It was a bright and sunny early Tuesday morning. The sky was clear of any clouds and it was really hot but it was nice to stare at the light blue sky and daze off while one is heading to work or school.

Unfortunately, not all have the time to do such.

"_Shiiiiiiit!_ I'm late!" A blue haired middle school student swore loudly as he ran out of his house, his hair wet and messed up, his clothes disheveled, and his tie and his school bag were barely even hanging on.

"Good bye, Dai-kun! Have a good day at school!" The student's mother smiled and waved in a carefree way as she watched her son run like he was being chased by a mob. "What an energetic child I have. He seems really excited to get to school!"

As Aomine swore vehemently in his mind, people stared at him in awe at the speed he was going especially when he dodged the vehicles through doing flips and over exaggerated side steps but even then, he paid no notice to everything around him because it was especially important for him to get to school before he-who-has-very-sharp-scissors notices his absence…

He checked his cell phone and he has –

_2 more freaking minutes_

Aomine picked up his pace. "Damn it! Why the heck did it have to be so damn early?!"

_**Yesterday **_

"_We'll be having our first morning practice tomorrow." Akashi announced to the group as they ate their lunch._

"_Tomorrow already?" Aomine groaned after swallowing taking a bite of his onigiri. _

_Momoi looked excited. "I can't wait to impress the second year's and third year's managers with my data analysis! I'm going to make sure that they'll never cross me with their flat chestedness!"_

"_You don't need to say that out loud, Momoi-san." Kuroko said monotonously when he noticed some glares being directed at the pinkette. _

"_What time do we have to be at the gym?" Midorima asked while putting a band aid on the slightly swollen cut on his cheek. _

"_6 am." Groans and sighs could be heard. "Tetsuya may I borrow your class schedule – Thanks –Remember to bring extra uniforms and shirts. We still have two periods of P.E after lunch."_

"_Are we allowed to bring food to practice?" Murasakibara asked when he finished his 23__rd__ lollipop that day. Where does he keep all that food?_

"_No, Atsushi." Was the automatic reply of Akashi._

"_Akashi-kun," The crimson eyed freshman looked over at the bluenette. "Did you already tell Haizaki-kun about this arrangement?"_

"_Yes." Akashi said as closed his empty red bento. "Oh and before I forget, punishment for being late tomorrow is a quadrupled training regimen. Nijimura-sempai will be the one looking over whoever is late."_

"_Only him?" Midorima inquired with a bemused look._

_Akashi smiled. "No."_

"When that guy smirks, that means bad luck will happen." Aomine muttered with a worried expression on his face. "When that guy smiles, it means that someone's going to take a short vacation to hell for a sometime."

"I'm very sure that you're over exaggerating, Aomine-kun." The tall first year tripped over his feet when he suddenly heard the monotone voice and landed ungracefully into the hard concrete road. He looked up with an irritated look.

"Don't surprise me like that, Tetsu!" Aomine rubbed his aching forehead as he stood up. "And don't talk to me now; I'm going to be late for practice!"

"You're already late, Aomine-kun." Kuroko pointed out impassively. "I suggest that you look at your cell phone; you're already 15 minutes late. The others are already doing their warm-ups. The captain's waiting for you right now. He says that if you're not there in the next 2 minutes, you'll be going through – "Before the bluenette could even finish his sentence, Aomine speeded off to the gym.

"Tetsu-kun!" The first year turned around to see a pinkette jogging to him. "Did you tell Dai-chan that I adjusted the time the time on his phone to be at least 15 minutes advanced? I forgot to tell him yesterday."

"Is that what I was supposed to say?" Momoi thought she imagined it she thought she could hear a tone of playfulness in his voice.

* * *

"Wow, you're early!" Kise commented in surprise when he saw the panting first year. He walked up to his classmate who looked like he was going to fall down in any minute. "And it seems that you're already warmed up! Did you get chased by a pride of hungry lions or something?"

"I'm…hah….. early?" Aomine asked in between breaths.

"Yeah, you are." The blonde confirmed as he pointed at the clock. "Midorimacchi isn't even here yet. Probably still searching for his lucky item for the day or something."

"…..I'm going to kill Tetsu…"He suddenly regained his energy then turned around and started looking for that conniving bluenette.

"Eh? Why do want to kill Kurokocchi!?" Kise wondered out loud while he followed his classmate who was giving off a very deadly aura.

"DAAAI-CHAAAAN!" When Aomine turned around, his face was attacked by woman's foot to the face. Ouch. "Don't you dare kill, Tetsu-kun!"

"Momoi-san, that's not a good way to greet people early in the morning." Kuroko tried to calm the angered manager. Strange, the pinkette was quite calm a few minutes ago. (He didn't hear Aomine's outburst)

Kise poked the motionless body of one Aomine Daiki. "I think he'll be unconscious for a while."

"Probably."

* * *

"Good Morning first string!" Nijimura greeted loudly as he walked in, catching the attention of all those in the gym.

"Good Morning Captain!" Was the immediate reply of the 2nd and 3rd years. The freshmen opted to observe the scene before them. Obviously, there was a routine to follow in the club.

"Alright," The sophomore nodded in approval. "Now, we have new members in the first string! Our coach will bet he one to introduce them so pay attention."

The others started muttering to themselves. "So it really is true! There really are first years who got into the first string on their first try!"

"Woah! Amazing!"

"They must be really good."

"Ahem." The noise stopped immediately once they saw the first string coach beside their captain. "Back to the main matter, we have new members. I will call them one by one and I expect you all to treat them fairly."

"Yes sir." They all replied in chorus.

"Akashi Seijuro." The red head stood up confidently with a mysterious gleam in his crimson eyes. He nodded in greeting to the upperclassmen who were unsurprisingly greatly intimidated by the red head's presence.

"Aomine Daiki." He waved his hand and grinned good naturedly before sitting down on the bench. Some of the 2nd years knew him already since they had played street basketball with the freshman a few times before.

"Haizaki Shogo." The grey haired freshman grunted while he stood up then sat down again.

"Kise Ryouta." Being the model he is, Kise smiled charmingly. Sparkles started dancing around the bright blonde.

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette stood up but no one noticed him like always. "Kuroko Tetsuya." The first string coach called out again. Kuroko gave a huff before tapping the coach's shoulder.

"Sir, I'm already here." If the man was surprised, his face didn't show it other than the slight widening of his eyes.

"Ah, I apologize for not seeing you there."

"…that guy's in the first string..?" One of them muttered in disbelief.

"Probably a mistake or something…"

"Midorima Shintarou." The older man's snappy voice brought everyone's attention back. The green haired tsundere stood up while pushing his glasses up and gave a nod of greeting.

"And last, Murasakibara Atsushi." Murasakibara stood up tall and while eating his strawberry flavored pocky. All the members were staring disbelievingly at the height of the freshman.

While the coach started explaining about their training regimen for the year and their goal of bringing victory to the school once again, there were some students who were commenting on the first string's new recruits.

"Overall, they are very capable teammates." The vice captain commented to the team captain. Not all the members who were already in the team were there to watch the recruitment of new members last week. The third and second string students were able to attend but all those in the first string had been training.

So they didn't know how exactly….. Special their new recruits were.

Especially that first year who kept on disappearing.

'_Speaking of which, where was he_?' The vice captain looked around for the short male. He didn't know that Kuroko was just standing beside him.

"….won't be excused from this! Everyone, start doing 30 laps around the gym now!"

"Yes Sir!"

While the students started jogging, Kuroko mumbled with a knowing look, "And so it begins…"

It was unfortunately heard by a certain crimson eyed first year who didn't know how to control his own curiosity.

* * *

"I'm beat…" Aomine slumped on the stage. Instead of drinking the bottle of water that the pinkette had given him a few minutes ago, he spilled the contents of the bottle on his head to cool himself down.

"At least you can still talk and move a little bit, Dai-chan." Momoi tsked as she pointed at the other first stringers. "They just collapsed like that and haven't moved since! I'm not even sure if they're still alive." It looked like someone had massacred them all and left the corpses to decompose in their gym.

"Is he still sleeping?" Midorima asked, pointing at the snoozing Kuroko while he tried to keep his composure and not just lie on the floor like those idiots.

"Yep." Murasakibara munched on his 5th box of strawberry flavored pocky. "He'll probably be like this for another 5 minutes."

"You all haven't taken a shower yet?" Akashi asked as he entered back into the gym in his full uniform and his hair perfectly dry, clean and neat. "I suggest that you do so now while the other club members are still unconscious and before Ryouta uses all the warm water."

"Fine…" Aomine groaned and walked rather lazily over to Murasakibara, picked up the unconscious freshman and carried him over his shoulder. That seemed to wake the bluenette up.

"Let…go…." Kuroko stretched a little while he said this. "I'll walk to the showers by myself."

Midorima snorted. "That's coming from the guy who collapsed after the fourth set of our conditioning exercise."

"No one noticed." Kuroko stated with an impassive look on his face. "I was only found out sometime…."

"After everyone else collapsed. Yes, we know." Akashi packed his things as he said this. "We were the ones who found you sleeping on the bench after all."

"If Kise hadn't accidentally sat on your stomach sometime after coach dismissed us, we probably wouldn't have found you." Midorima closed his eyes, remembering the moment when Kuroko had unconsciously given the pitiful blonde a good hard punch after that. He can now see how being a passing expert can be useful outside of the court.

"He was paralyzed for a good 10 minutes until Aka-chin threw a pail of ice cold water at him." The purple haired giant recalled.

"So it was Akashicchi who did it!" Kise yelled accusingly as he entered the gym while pointing at the red head who seemed intent on ignoring him. The blonde's hair was still wet and his shirt was barely hanging on.

Kuroko managed to get off the blue haired freshman's shoulder and threw Kise's school vest at him. "Kise-kun, please talk to us when you're completely dressed."

"Uwaah, so mean~" Kise dramatically cried as he latched himself to the bluenette.

Aomine threw a basketball at the model. "Oi, oi! Stop harassing, Tetsu!"

Before a brawl could start, Akashi whistled loudly and threatened that he would somehow poison their lunches if they don't stop before ordering them to get to the showers already.

* * *

"BAAH! The teachers are so boring!" Aomine grouched as he opened the door to the rooftop and walked in. Kuroko walked in quietly, following the taller male. The others had classes but Kuroko and he had free period. They chose to spend it by going to the rooftop to stay away from all the noise.

"If you want, I'll have Midorima-kun or Momoi-san throw things at you during class to keep you awake." The bluenette suggested bluntly.

The dark haired freshman stared at the shorter male with a slightly frightened expression. "Eh?! Do you want me to die?!"

"You won't die, Aomine-kun." Kuroko stated as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. "You're too hardheaded. Anything they'll throw at your way will only serve as a wake-up call, not an assassination attempt."

'_I wouldn't put it past them to try.'_ The taller male thought seriously as he sat down.

"Have you read this month's issue of Basketball monthly?" The first year immediately changed the conversation to something about his favorite sport.

"Not yet, Aomine-kun. I haven't found the time to buy it from the bookstore and I haven't subscribed to it yet." Kuroko responded monotonously as he sat down beside his classmate. "Could you tell me about it?"

His companion instantly brightened and started chatting about it. Everything he said was very detailed and he seemed to have memorized the articles word to word. He even remembered which page you can read the article and who wrote it as well. If only he could do that with his studies….

"….on page 34, the coach of the national team wrote about the continuous wins of Rakuzan High (He was an alumnus) and they won the championships yet again! Their team is pretty good and they can probably win for the 3rd time in a row this year too. It's said that they train from 5-7 in the morning and 4-7 in the evening on weekdays and for at least 5 hours on weekends! It's no wonder that they're very good and they have very talented basketball players like…."

Ah, this was the friendly and very much talkative Aomine he knew unlike the one in high school –

'_No!'_ Kuroko mentally punched himself. It was disgraceful of him! '_Do not compare the future and past selves! People change, it's normal. Besides, Aomine-kun of the future became my friend again. And also, it was my fault for not being a good partner. I'll improve myself so that….I won't be….left behind.'_

He was becoming pessimistic again.

"….su! Tetsu!" Kuroko suddenly felt hands gripping his shoulders very tightly and he was being shaken back and forth. What was happening?

"Aomine-kun." The taller male stopped when he heard the bluenette finally reply.

He let out a sigh of relief and let go of the slightly surprised Kuroko. "Sorry about that, Tetsu! You were suddenly going pale and you had a very pained expression on your face so I thought that maybe you got hurt or maybe you were sick so I tried to talk to you but you wouldn't reply so…."

"I understand, Aomine-kun." Kuroko nodded. "And sorry for spacing out on you. I was just thinking about something. Nothing important."

The taller male snorted. His classmate was absolutely horrible at lying. "Seems personal so I won't ask more about it." Honestly, he didn't like the expression the bluenette wore a few moments ago and he was very interested in knowing what made Kuroko react like that. "But I want you to know that we're friends, right Tetsu?"

"Ah," Kuroko nodded very vigorously. "Of course we are. Have I done something wrong that made you think otherwise?"

"No, you did nothing wrong!" Aomine didn't want his companion to get the wrong idea or anything. "It's just that…..since we're friends, I want you to know that you can tell me anything alright? If something's wrong or you feel down or something, you can come to me." He couldn't help but feel embarrassed as he said this.

Aomine even felt more flustered when he saw the bluenette wear a very small but sincere smile. It was gone just a moment after it appeared but he had seen it clearly. "Thank you."

"Ah, yeah." He looked away to hide his flustered expression. This was very uncharacteristic of him!

After a while, a comfortable silence surrounded the two and they both opted to watch the cloudless sky instead.

It was very relaxing.

"Tetsu?" The comfortable silence was broken.

"Yes?" Kuroko stared at the blue haired teen impassively. The taller male smiled. His classmate was no longer troubled and was acting normally again.

"I know this sounds strange but for some reason it feels like I've already met you before." Aomine found himself saying suddenly while the two lied down on the rooftop.

The bluenette was silent for a while before he replied, "Is that so…"

"Yeah." The dark blue haired freshman didn't care how ridiculous he sounded. It just felt right. "I don't know the feeling but I've felt like I've lost something but found it again when I met you."

"Maybe I reminded you of something or someone." Kuroko said as he pushed his upper body up and leaned on the wall instead. "We've never met before now."

"I know that but," Aomine's arm stretched forward to the sky as though something was flying away from him. "It just felt like – I know it sounds weird but – I lost my light and I was just left in the darkness because of…. Maybe something I did? I don't know. I can't really explain it but I can definitely say that…."

"That…?" Kuroko was curious to hear what the taller male had to say it.

"….I don't want to feel it again." Aomine finished, feeling greatly relieved. It was as though something heavy was lifted off of his shoulders.

"You're strangely more talkative about your feelings now." The bluenette noted after a few moments of silence that surrounded the two classmates. "I didn't take you as the type of person to talk so freely about it."

"I'm not." The other replied with a relaxed expression on his face. His eyes were closed. "Something weird's going on with me today. Maybe a little game of basketball after school will help me calm down a little."

Kuroko mentally chuckled. This boy was always thinking about basketball. "Yes. Let's play with the others after school."

In the back of his mind, the bluenette noted what Aomine had said.

It seems that people have some sort of 'déjà vu' when they were around him. He will have to do some research….

* * *

"Momoi-san," Kuroko glanced at the pinkette. "Do you happen to know where the others are?"

"Dai-chan is being lectured by Kimiwari-sensei since his grades in Math are falling again. Akashi-kun was assigned as his tutor so he's with them so that they can make a schedule." Momoi explained. Her data was always complete. "Ki-chan is modeling and Mu-kun went out with Midorin to get his lucky item for tomorrow which so happened to be the tastiest lollipop of the nearest candy store so he needs an expert."

"I see." The bluenette nodded. They were supposed to play basketball today but maybe next time. "Would you mind if we stopped by the convenience store, Momoi-san? I would like to get some ice cream."

"It's alright, Tetsu-kun!" Momoi's eyes twinkled brightly. "I want to get some ice cream too."

"Great." Kuroko commented monotonously but to the pinkette's ears, it was angelic music. "I'll treat you."

Momoi blushed and shook her head. "You don't need to, Tetsu-kun! I don't want you to waste your money on me!"

"You should know that if it's more Momoi-san, then nothing I do is ever wasted." Kuroko stated.

An imaginary pink arrow hit her beating heart.

"T-tetsu-kun…!" She hugged the bluenette and squeezed his back with her bosom. "Tetsu-kun is very nice!"

"You give me too much credit." Kuroko mumbled quietly. "Besides, I'm not as nice as Momoi-san."

Another imaginary pink arrow hit her beating heart.

"TETSU-KUN!" She hugged the bluenette even tighter.

* * *

"Wow…it's really noisy in the bookstore today." A raven haired freshman said as he walked into the crowded store. "Maybe I should come back again tomorrow when there're hopefully less people here."

After a few minutes of debating with himself, he chose to look for the book his younger sister wanted now since he had at least 3 scheduled quizzes the day after tomorrow and he might as well get it over with already.

With his observant eyes, he was able to avoid colliding or bumping into anyone while he looked for his book. Fortunately for him, most of the buyers were interested in buying the newest mangas, '_Tetsu-mama'_ and _'KITTY!'_ by this author whose pen name was, "Sidian Byss"...What a strange pen name.

If he remembered correctly, the book he was looking for could be found in the farther corners of the store. No one ever goes there since they weren't really interested in books little girls liked.

"Let's see…." He stared at the bookshelves and concentrated very hard. What was the title of the book his little sister wanted again….?

"Takao-kun!" The freshman looked up when his name was called and saw that there was a librarian who was pushing a cart filled with tall stacks of mangas and books so she didn't see him. Takao sidestepped to the right, narrowly missing the large moving cart. He sighed in relief. That was a close one.

After regaining his composure, Takao looked around for the guy who had called his name. The voice didn't sound very familiar to him but strangely, it felt like he should know whose voice it was.

'_There!'_ The raven head's sharp eyes caught sight of a bluenette who was looking at him with a blank expression that had some small hints of relief and worry in it.

He skipped excitedly to the shorter male. The boy seemed to have noticed him and looked ready to run away but just in time, Takao's arm reached forward and swung over the bluenette's shoulder before he could escape.

"Thanks for the warning, stranger-kun!" Takao said, smiling. "Though I have to ask you something, how did you know my name? I don't remember ever meeting you before."

The bluenette stared blankly at him. "I read your I.D."

'_Eh?'_ Takao's eyes looked down and saw that he was indeed wearing his school I.D. Didn't he take it off after leaving school? '_It seems this guy also has good eyes. He was able to read my name on it even when we were more than 10 meters apart. Yay! I'm not alone.'_

"Well, you know it's unfair if you know my name!" Takao said childishly. "What's your name?"

"Kuroko Tetsuya." The bluenette bowed politely to him once he got out of his grip. "I have to go now, Takao-kun. I hope you'll be more careful."

"Eh? You're leaving?" He pouted as he grabbed the shorter male's arms.

"I'm sure we'll see each other again, Takao-kun." Kuroko said with a mysterious look on his face.

Takao stared confusedly at the bluenette. "Eh?"

"Oh look at the time," Kuroko escaped from the point guard and waved politely. "I guess I'll see you in the basketball court at Interhigh if not sooner."

"Huh? Wait – "And right in front of his eyes, Kuroko disappeared…..Wait, he disappeared? How did he disappear from his sight? That's impossible!

The raven head searched around the bookstore for the short bluenette and found that Kuroko was no longer there. He pursed his lips.

"So he knows that I play basketball…" Takao muttered to himself as he purchased the book. "And he plays too so that means we'll probably see each other in the InterHigh Tournament."

He skipped out of the bookstore in excitement. There was a guy out there who could escape his hawk eyes! This coming tournament was definitely something to work hard for.

"You better watch out, Tet-chan!" He decided that the bluenette deserved a nickname from him. "I'll be after you in the tournament!"

* * *

"Still the same….Nothing new…." Kuroko read the book, _Manipulation of the Gaze_, very thoroughly. "Why did I buy this book? It has nothing to do with déjà vu or psychic things….."

He flipped through the pages. He had already read the meaning of Misdirection at least 35 times that night and how it fools people senses. He had spent 3 months in trying to develop his own special technique for basketball using this book in the original timeline. He knew the book by heart –

**_DADUM-DADUM_**

'_Ah, it's already midnight?'_ Kuroko looked at the clock and saw that it was already very late. He looked one last time at the book. He had read it so many times so nothing escaped his notice…..

But he did _not_ remember ever seeing something handwritten on the back of the book.

"Since when was this here?" Kuroko asked out loud to no one in particular. He stared at the page a little longer before reading its contents.

**Misdirection is a skill used to fool people's senses. The simplified version of the word is Misdirect. Misdirect means to wrongly direct or to wrongly instruct. Once one is misdirected, they will be put off course. When one misdirects another, this person will experience suffering whether his or her misdirecting was intentional or not.**

**Misdirectors are people who misdirect others.**

**When you misdirect someone from his or her original course, consequences are bound to happen.**

**The person who is being misdirected will never truly know what exactly is going on. He or she will just feel strangely familiar with the misdirector because this person has misdirected him or her from the original course which means that the misdirector knew what exactly was supposed to happen.**

**Misdirections don't always end well or badly. It depends on how well the misdirector planned it.**

**The same cannot be said for the misdirector though. More often than not, the outcome is not pretty.**

'_Wait, there's no more….?'_ Kuroko flipped the page and saw the back of the book. He had never seen that page before! Was he imagining it? He turned back and saw the handwritten words were still there.

Did his misdirection bring him to the past? If so, how? What caused it?

This was all too confusing!

'_Maybe I can contact the_ _author!' _Kuroko thought. Yes, the author must have the answers! '…_What was his or her name again?' _

How strange, he had forgotten the name! Didn't he remember it in the original timeline?

The bluenette looked at the cover of the book and saw –

That there was no name written below the title.

**End of Chapter.**

* * *

**OMAKE**

"Momoi-san! Are you alright?" The bluenette kneeled down, looking over the unconscious pinkette.

The girl's heart had been pierced by so many imaginary pink arrows that she had passed out!

"It's…okay, Tetsu-kun." The pinkette finally regained consciousness and she stood up, a little wobbly on her feet.

"Let me carry you, Momoi-san." Kuroko offered. "I cannot let you walk back to your home, you might get hurt!"

There goes another arrow.

"Momoi-san!" She fainted once again.

**OMAKE 2**

"It seems that we'll be meeting after classes in the library from Monday to Saturday." Akashi drawled as he twirled a red ball pen around his fingers.

"Yeah." Aomine grunted. How unlucky of him to get the red head of all people as his tutor!

Akashi smiled. "Do not worry, Daiki. After at least one week of being under my tutelage, you will never _ever_ be able to get another failing grade. I can promise you that."

"And remember to come to the library at exactly 4 o'clock. I do not condone tardiness after all." Aomine shivered as Akashi's smile became even creepier than before.

Aomine mentally screamed in terror. What did he get himself into this time?!

* * *

**Replies to Anonymous Reviews**

**Jodie: **It does seem that Kuroko has a harem no? …..Well he does xD He will be loved like he should~~ I'm glad to know that you liked the last chapter, I hope this one satisfied you. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Z: **Akashi has his way of finding things out. He's just like that. Don't worry, Midorin's fine. Most of his injuries mysteriously healed over night. And Kiyoshi, that loveable goofball will somehow be saved by Kuroko (hopefully). Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **I apologize greatly for the lack of updates. I promise you that I will update this fic at least once a month now. It just needed major editing. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **I'm glad you liked the last chap. I hope this one is satisfying too. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Ao Usagi: **No one can ever get away from Akashi. EVER. He's just that awesome~ Kise and Midorima are alright now. Just mentally scarred for the time being. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **I'm really happy to know that you like the fic The update is finally here! I'm sorry for the long wait! This fic will update at least once a month now. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Cannot Hear: **They can't stay closed to Kurokocchi for long. His cuteness will force them to open up! The update is finally here. I'm very sorry for the late arrival. I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Bluebird: **I'm glad you like it! I also like seeing the Kiseki no Sedai together once again. It's really nice to read about. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**JustAnotherFan: **I'm so very, very sorry for the lack of updates! But it's finally here. I promise that it updates at least once a month now (since the Teiko Arc is finally almost over) I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Heaven's fall: **Aww thank you! I apologize for making you wait so long for the next update! I hope it makes you happy Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Tunafish: **Mu-kun's moment with Kuroko will come in the next chapter which won't take long! I promise that I won't update that late anymore! Please forgive me! I actually find Haizaki kinda alright as a middle school student but suddenly…y'know….But let's all hope for the best that nothing serious will happen to Kuroko /impossible!/ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **OMYGOSH you ship AkaKuro too! Lemme hug you! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Guest: **Mido and Kuro are indeed cute! I love them so much~ Jealous!Akashi is really cute too! Just want to pinch his cheeks! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Katsu: **Midorima does survive~ He's still here getting his lucky item after all. And Protective/Jealous!Akashi is really cute no? Such a cute first year~ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Kurokoharemlover: **It's finally updated. I'm very very sorry for the long wait! Please forgive me! I hope that this chapter helps! Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**JustAnotherFan: **It's finally here! I hope you didn't get too aggravated! Thank you for reading and reviewing! (And for being very patient with me)

**Dall: **I like Time travel stories too!~~~~ Thank you for reading and reviewing!

**Due: **The update's finally here! I hope you can forgive me for the long wait…. Thank you for reading and reviewing!

* * *

**AN:** Guys, the update is FINALLY HERE! I'm very sorry for the long wait and the editing isn't even finished. (I still don't know who the heck that mystery friend of Kuroko is!) So I'll just insert him somewhere in the chapters when it's finally there but I'll update normally again. (I'll post the edits on one of the future chapters.)

I need you guys to tell me if Chapter 5 is alright or not. I'll rewrite it over and over again if you guys don't like it.


End file.
